Folloamigos
by Vampisan86
Summary: AU. Adaptación. Tras un encuentro fugaz en una discoteca, un viejo amigo de Bulma le propone que sean folloamigos. ¿Qué daño puede hacerle tener encuentros sexuales con un chico que no está para nada mal? Pero él parece tener una idea algo extraña de lo que hacen los follamigos y en una relación como esta siempre hay alguien que acaba enamorándose ¿Será Bulma o Vegeta?
1. En la discoteca

**Capítulo 1.**

 **En la discoteca.**

* * *

 **Adaptación de la novela con el mismo nombre de la autora Shirin Klaus, que también es una adaptación del fanfic con el mismo nombre de la autora Butterffffflyblue con la pareja de Sasusaku (No tengo permiso pero igual lo hice, me declaro culpable).**

* * *

Bulma estaba en la pista de baile, moviendo todo su cuerpo de manera ondulante, provocativa, sensual. La música atronaba en sus oídos y el sonido fluía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir extrañamente viva, haciendo que hasta el último rincón de su piel vibrara. Bailaba con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar solo por la música, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, estudiando a los machos en celo que la miraban con ojos de depredador.

Se había colocado justo en aquella zona, cerca de la barra, para llamar la atención de los chicos. Ellos nunca bailaban, al menos no sin pareja. Las chicas no tenían problemas en salir a la pista de baile con amigas y marcarse unos pasos, pero ellos siempre se quedaban como pasmarotes en la barra, bebiendo y, con suerte, marcando el ritmo de la música con la cabeza. Bulma ya había conseguido que alguno de ellos cayera en sus redes y al menos tres se habían acercado a bailar con ella, uno incluso le había sobado el culo sin disimulo alguno. Pero ninguno había conseguido aguantar su ritmo durante más de una canción y, ¿Para qué mentir?, ninguno de ellos había sido especialmente guapo. Y eso que ya iba algo bebida y los fogonazos de luz que barrían alocados la pista cada poco la estaban dejando ciega. Si aquellos mismos hombres se le hubieran acercado al inicio de la noche probablemente se habría reído de ellos en su cara.

'El de la esquina no está mal' pensó Bulma, tironeándose un poco del top negro hacia abajo para que sus pechos asomarán generosamente por el escote. Su falda vaquera blanca se le estaba subiendo por la cintura y debía estar a punto de enseñar los cachetes del culo, pero no le importaba. Había ido a aquella discoteca buscando sexo e iba a conseguirlo sí o sí.

Bailó la siguiente canción mirando al chico que ocupaba la esquina de la barra y que le devolvía la miraba con una sonrisa lobuna en la cara. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, mirando sus caderas moverse en círculos, sus pechos subir y bajar al ritmo de los saltos, y cuando Bulma creyó que ya lo tenía en sus redes, le hizo un gesto con la mano, llamándolo. Después se llevó el dedo extendido a la boca y se lo chupó, dejando que él viera su cálida y húmeda lengua.

El chico pareció decidirse y se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentado. No obstante, apenas había dado un paso cuando una rubia apareció a su lado, besándole en los labios y cogiéndole con confianza del brazo.

'Mala suerte, amigo' pensó Bulma. 'Te llegas a decidir un minuto antes y estarías en el baño con la bragueta bajada mientras tu novia te buscaba'.

La canción terminó y la joven se dirigió hacia la barra, sedienta. Mientras bailaba no llevaba ningún vaso para poder moverse con mayor libertad, pero iba siendo hora de tomarse su tercer cubata.

El camarero no tardó en atenderla, atraído por su generoso escote, y estaba esperando a que le trajeran lo que había pedido cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Se giró y se encontró con un chico que debía tener su edad, con el cabello en forma de flama, al menos un palmo más alto que ella y con unos hombros anchos que le gustaron.

—¿Eres Bulma?

Ella no se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre. Muchos se lo habían preguntado a lo largo de la noche y aunque solía dar nombres falsos, con alguien debía habérsele escapado el suyo real. Y la verdad es que no le importaba que él supiera su nombre, era guapo y muy masculino, con brazos fuertes y una camisa blanca ajustada que le quedaba muy bien.

—Sí, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

—Vegeta.

Bulma recogió de la barra el vaso de tubo que le había dejado el camarero y bebió un largo trago.

—¿Bailas, Vegeta? —preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia el chico, al que sorprendió mirándole el culo. Sonrió ampliamente a la vez que él parecía algo avergonzado—. ¿Has venido con novia?

Él, que todavía no había tenido tiempo a responder a su primera pregunta, negó en respuesta a la segunda.

—¿Con alguna amiga celosa que pueda arrancarme los pelos?

—No, he venido solo con unos amigos de la universidad.

—Pues entonces bailas.

Y cogiéndolo de la camisa, lo guió hasta el centro de la pista, donde comenzaron a moverse juntos.

Vegeta no bailaba del todo mal, pero sin duda lo hacía mucho mejor cuando tenía a alguien entre sus brazos y Bulma se pegó a él, guiando las grandes manos masculinas hasta su cintura. La música, el calor y aquel hombretón eran hechizantes. Bailaron muy pegados, rozando piel con piel, hasta que, cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar, Bulma sintió algo duro en la ingle de él. Sonrió de manera felina y, llevando su mano hasta su nuca, lo atrajo hasta su boca con un hambre voraz.

No fueron comedidos. Ella empezó atacando fuerte, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él y aplastando sus tetas contra el duro pecho masculino. Vegeta tardó en contestar un par de segundos pero después su lengua contraatacó y pareció querer devorarla también. Una de sus manos descendió hasta llegar a su culo y se lo apretó. Las yemas de sus dedos le tocaron piel desnuda, allí donde debían estar asomando sus nalgas en tanga bajo la falda.

Bulma se separó bruscamente de él, que jadeó y pareció sorprendido porque ella se hubiera alejado. Se miraron un instante a los ojos y después ella lo agarró por la camiseta y tiró de él, dirigiéndose a los aseos. En el pasillo de los baños había varias mujeres esperando, pero Bulma pasó de largo y se introdujo en el de los hombres, seguida por Vegeta. Las chicas que esperaban fuera murmuraron y cuchichearon con sonrisas asomando a sus bocas.

En el baño de hombres solo había un chico, que ya estaba terminando y que salió de allí con una mirada de envidia. Bulma besó con voracidad a Vegeta, llevando su mano a la cintura de él para soltarle el cinturón. Él le retuvo las manos.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Bulma?

Que usara su nombre justo en aquel momento la molestó, aunque no le contestó y besándolo terminó de soltarle el cinturón y le desabrochó el botón del pantalón, bajándole la bragueta para introducir su mano bajo la tela y palpar el duro y grueso miembro que se escondía bajo los calzoncillos.

—Yo sí, y diría que tú también —dijo con voz provocativa, apretando el pene en su mano. Él cerró los ojos y soltó el aire de sus pulmones bruscamente.

Sonriendo, Bulma abrió la puerta del váter y, tras asegurarse de que la tapa estaba bajada, hizo que Vegeta entrara en el reducido espacio y pasó tras él, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Apenas si cabían dentro los dos, pero ella se las apañó para dejar su bolso sobre la tapa superior del váter y, sin pensárselo, se sacó la camisa, quedándose solo con su provocativo sujetador de encaje negro.

Como si sus pechos fueran conejos y Vegeta un ave de presa, él descendió para besarle y mordisquearle la piel que había quedado al descubierto. Le besó también el cuello y ella se arqueó ligeramente hacia atrás a la vez que su mano derecha volaba hasta el paquete de Vegeta y volvía a agarrarle su erecto miembro. No le cabía en la mano y aquello hizo que Bulma se excitara todavía más.

Le había tocado el gordo aquella noche.

Él llegó hasta su boca y la besó desenfrenado a la vez que se peleaba con el cierre del sujetador. No consiguió abrirlo, así que sus manos volaron a la parte de delante y tiró de la tela hacia abajo hasta que los pechos de Bulma saltaron por encima del sujetador. Él los apresó con sus manos, moldeándolos, y bajó la boca hasta meterse el pezón del pecho izquierdo en la boca. Lamió y succionó hasta que el pezón quedó puntiagudo como una flecha. Después se dirigió al otro e hizo lo mismo. Bulma jadeaba mientras lo miraba y sentía su lengua sobre el pezón derecho. Cuando alzó la cabeza, sin soltar todavía sus pechos, ella le bajó los calzones y lo empujó hasta sentarlo en el váter.

Su miembro quedó erguido, apuntándola con su dureza, y Bulma se sacó del bolsillo de su minifalda un preservativo, abriendo el envoltorio con los dientes. Se lo puso en el duro pene, cubriendo su ardiente piel, y sin dudarlo un instante se subió la falda, se apartó un poco el tanga y se sentó sobre él.

La penetración fue completa porque ella estaba muy húmeda y el miembro se deslizó con suavidad hasta tocar fondo. Ambos jadearon y se quedaron un instante quietos, disfrutando de la sensación, pero inmediatamente después Bulma comenzó a mover la cintura, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, marcando un ritmo intenso y desenfrenado que no podrían mantener durante demasiado tiempo. Él tenía las manos en su cintura y la animaba a que siguiera moviéndose a aquel enloquecedor ritmo. El roce del clítoris contra él era constante y la presencia de su abultado pene dentro de ella era abrumadora.

—Estás enorme —Le murmuró al oído.

Él gruñó ante sus palabras, ascendiendo sus manos hasta los hombros de Bulma y empujando de ella hacia abajo para que la penetración fuera todavía más profunda. Al sentir aquella sensación y saber lo excitado que él estaba, Bulma explotó, llegando al orgasmo entre gemidos.

Vegeta la miró con mirada enfebrecida, viéndola correrse. Pero él no había terminado y en cuanto notó que ella refrenaba el ritmo se puso en pie cargando con ella, que le rodeó la cadera con las piernas. La empotró contra la puerta del baño y movió sus caderas arriba y abajo hasta que terminó con un orgasmo que le trepó por la espalda y le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras eyaculaba en su interior entre jadeos.

Cuando él la bajó, Bulma se recolocó la falda y se subió el sujetador antes de ponerse la camiseta.

—Ha sido un placer, hombretón.

Él sonrió, todavía con la respiración entrecortada. Se quitó el condón, echándolo a la papelera que había junto al váter. Bulma aprovechó para salir del reducido espacio mientras él se subía los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Para cuando Vegeta terminó de recolocarse toda la ropa y salió del aseo, no quedaba ni rastro de ella.


	2. Propuesta

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Proposición.**

* * *

Al menos, regresar a su ciudad natal había tenido algo bueno: poder correr por el magnífico paseo ribereño, sin apenas coches y rodeada de naturaleza. En Barcelona no había podido hacerlo con comodidad y desde su regreso, había vuelto a disfrutar como hacía mucho tiempo del footing.

Bulma abrió la puerta del edificio donde vivían sus padres -y ahora también ella-, y entró en el largo y estrecho pasillo que llevaba hasta las escaleras. Recogió las cartas del buzón mientras se deleitaba pensando en la ducha que se iba a dar. Llevaba unos shorts de deporte, sus deportivas favoritas y un top deportivo, y todo estaba completamente empapado de sudor. ¡Vaya primavera más calurosa!

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y no tardó en llegar al rellano de la segunda planta. No obstante, apenas iba por la mitad del siguiente tramo de escaleras cuando vio una figura que esperaba delante de su puerta. Ascendió unos escalones más para verle la cara y…

'¡Mierda!'

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero él ya la había visto.

—¡Eh, oye, espera! ¡Bulma! ¡Espera, Mujer!

Ella era rápida, pero él la alcanzó en la planta baja y la agarró por el brazo para retenerla.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

—Creo que me confundes con otra persona —Dijo ella, y puesto que él había hecho que se detuviera, aprovechó para cambiar de rumbo sus pasos y volver a ascender por las escaleras. Si podía llegar a su casa, se encerraría dentro y él a la larga tendría que desaparecer.

—Nos vimos el otro día, en la discoteca.

Él volvió a sujetarla del brazo y Bulma se lo quitó de encima de malas maneras. Dándose la vuelta, quedó cara a cara con él y en voz baja para que sus vecinos no la oyeran, dijo:

—Mira, no sé cómo has descubierto donde vivo, pero aquello fue un aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Para mí no existes, ¿me entiendes?

Sorprendentemente, él sonrió:

—No te acuerdas de mí.

—Discoteca Sol de Media Noche, baño de los chicos, diecisiete centímetros. Sé quién eres. Y ahora largo —y dicho aquello, siguió subiendo escaleras arriba.

—No me refiero a la otra noche. ¿De verdad no me reconoces, Bulma?

Ella se giró hacia él ante aquello.

—¿Debería?

—Vegeta Ouji.

La cara de ella se transformó al oír aquel nombre seguido de aquel apellido. No pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca. Él había cambiado bastante. De ser un niño bajito y chupado había pasado a tener más altura que ella y presumir de un cuerpo definido y musculado. No se parecía en nada a como ella lo recordaba de su etapa en el colegio. Se preguntó como había sido tan despistada y no recordar aquél cabello que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad.

—Por kami.

—No sabías quién era, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú sí?

—Te llamé por tu nombre, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Debiste decírmelo!

—No me diste mucho tiempo para hablar, la verdad.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, terriblemente avergonzada. Sin decir nada más, se giró y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su rellano e introducir las llaves en su puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Bulma? —Interrogó él, siguiéndola.

—¡No subas detrás de mí! ¿Y cómo que qué pasa? —En un susurro furioso explicó —Me fui a una discoteca bien lejos de aquí para que no me reconociera nadie y resulta que el tío al que me follé en un baño era mi compañero de pupitre en el colegio. ¡¿A ti te parece normal?!

Él no supo qué contestar.

—Y encima te has presentado aquí… ay, señor, ¡No se lo habrás contado a nadie! En este pueblo de chismosos mi madre no tardará en enterarse…

—No, no se lo he contado a nadie, tranquila. Y estaba allí con gente que no es de aquí, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte.

Ella negó con la cabeza, abatida.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—He venido a proponerte algo.

—¿El qué?

—¿Me invitas a pasar? —Interrogó él señalando la puerta.

—No, creo que mejor no.

—Bueno, vale, pues he venido a proponerte que seamos follamigos.

—¡Shhhh! —Vegeta había hablado en un tono normal de voz y cualquier vecina cotilla podría haberlo oído—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Baja la voz!

Pero pensándoselo mejor, ella abrió la puerta de su casa y lo arrastró dentro.

—¿Te has vuelto majareta? ¡Cualquiera podría haberte oído!

—Bueno, al menos estoy loco por mi tono de voz y no por mi propuesta…

—¡Ahora iba a eso! ¿Cómo que follamigos?

—Lo de la otra noche estuvo muy bien.

—¿Y?

—Pues que si cualquier noche te apetece un poco de acción, podrías llamarme. No hace falta que te vayas a otra ciudad para buscar sexo, yo te lo ofrezco. Donde y cuando quieras, solo tienes que llamarme. Seremos discretos, nadie se enterará.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a ser follamigos si ni siquiera somos amigos? ¡Ni te reconocí la otra noche!

—Bueno, eso también podemos solucionarlo. Después de romper con mi ex me quedé casi sin amigos. Podríamos quedar para hacer cosas…

—¿Y en qué se diferencia eso de ser novios? Porque no le veo mucha diferencia, la verdad: sexo y hacer cosas juntos.

—¿Cómo que no le ves la diferencia? Yo no sé cómo sería tu relación con Yamcha, pero mi ex era una arpía. Si no estaba con ella, cuando nos veíamos estaba de morros. Si no me apetecía salir con sus amigas, me quedaba sin sexo esa noche. Si miraba a otra chica, los gritos estaban asegurados… Yo te ofrezco planes como amigo y sexo sin compromiso.

—Has hablado de Yamcha. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

—¿No era tu ex?

—Sí, y tú eras su amigo. ¿No estará metido en esto? ¿No será una broma o una prueba?

—¿Una prueba de tu ex? Claro, un examen. Disfrutó mucho corrigiendo la parte en que te sentaste encima de mí el otro día y empezaste a cabalgarme. ¿¡Pero cómo va a ser cosa de ese insecto!? No hablo con él desde hace años.

—¿Y cómo sabes que éramos novios hasta hace poco?

—Lo tengo en Facebook. Y a ti te tenía, pero tuve que cerrar mi cuenta y creo que en el nuevo perfil ya no te tengo. Te agregaré.

Bulma negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Regresando al tema anterior, dijo:

—Eso de los follamigos nunca funciona.

—Pero si te salgo baratito y todo. Una llamada y te alegro el día… o la noche. No tienes que coger el coche, irte a una discoteca y enseñar medio culo para que alguien se fije en ti.

—¡Oye!

—No me estoy metiendo con tu culo, eh, que lo tienes bien bonito.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Vegeta —Le contestó ella abriendo de nuevo la puerta e invitándole a irse.

—Tú piénsatelo, Bulma.

—Que sí, que sí. Cuando me despierte de un sueño húmedo y mi vibrador no tenga pilas, te llamo.

—¿Has cambiado de móvil? No, pues perfecto, yo aún conservo tu número. Te daré un toque para asegurarme de que tú también tengas mi teléfono. Cuando te sientas tan desesperada como la otra noche, me llamas.

Mientras hablaba, Bulma lo iba empujando para que saliera de su casa y él no se resistió, pensando que lo mejor sería darle un respiro y dejarle tiempo para pensar en su propuesta.

—Que sí, que sí —Dijo ella una vez más, y con unas escuetas palabras de despedida, cerró la puerta en cuanto el cuerpo de él se lo permitió.

Espió por la mirilla y vio que Vegeta seguía plantado frente a la puerta, con el meñique y el pulgar extendidos junto al lado derecho de la cara y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tardó varios segundos en darse por vencido y marcharse.

Bulma se apartó de la puerta y se miró en el espejo de la entrada, que se extendía del suelo al techo en una de las paredes de su recibidor.

—¿De verdad acabo de tener esa conversación? —Le interrogó a su reflejo. Su móvil, que llevaba en un brazalete deportivo entorno al bíceps, vibró con una llamada perdida y ella misma respondió a la pregunta que acababa de formularse—. Sí, parece que sí.

* * *

 **Holu,, de nuevo yo. Explique todo el capítulo anterior así que espero no tener problemas.**

 **Como sea, un review alegraría mi kokoro.**


	3. Frente al espejo

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Frente al espejo.**

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas sin que volviera a saber nada de su pretendiente a follamigo. Vegeta no la llamó ni intentó ponerse en contacto con ella. Bulma ni tan siquiera se guardó su número de teléfono, aunque tampoco lo borró del registro de llamadas de su móvil.

Muchas noches, tumbada en la pequeña cama que había ocupado como adolescente y que ahora se veía obligada a usar de nuevo, pensaba en Vegeta y su propuesta. Al principio le había parecido completamente descabellada, pero lo cierto era que cuanto más lo pensaba, más razonable lo veía.

Eran dos adultos sin pareja estable que vivían en una ciudad cuyos habitantes tenían como afición principal el chismorreo, como en todos los pueblo. Si intentaban ligar con cualquier persona de su ciudad o incluso de pueblos de alrededor, el rumor correría como la pólvora y hasta el último mono del pueblo se enteraría en menos de una semana. Por ello Bulma se había ido a una discoteca de una ciudad a casi una hora de distancia y mucho más grande. Estaba segura de que allí nadie la conocería, pero de entre todos los hombres de la disco había tenido que tirarse a un viejo compañero de clase. Y ahora él le venía con aquella propuesta que sonaba a anuncio de prostíbulo de calidad: "le ofrecemos buena compañía y la máxima discreción". Solucionaba buena parte de sus problemas: no tendría que gastarse un dineral en gasolina para conseguir sexo de una noche y podría satisfacer las necesidades que su vibrador y sus manos a veces no llegaban a cubrir.

Más de una vez se encontró mirando el teléfono de Vegeta en su registro de llamadas y mordiéndose las uñas, pero no llegó a llamarle.

Era ya junio cuando su amiga Lázuli volvió a la ciudad tras acabar el curso en la universidad y quedaron para tomarse un café. Las dos amigas, que se conocían desde parvulitos, solían hablar por las redes sociales y WhatsApp, pero Bulma no le había contado lo de Vegeta ni tenía intención de hacerlo en breve. Su amistad no se había roto tras el instituto pese a que cada una se fue a estudiar a una universidad distinta y dejaron de verse, pero la confianza no era la misma, y menos desde que Bulma sabía por fotos de Facebook que Lázuli salía con Maron. Aquella puta había intentado quitarle a Yamcha y le había hecho la vida imposible durante su último año de instituto. Jamás se lo perdonaría. No obstante, las reticencias que tenía para hablar de ciertos temas con su amiga Lázuli no le impidieron sonsacarle información sobre cómo les iba la vida a sus compañeros de colegio, prestando especial atención a Vegeta.

—Creo que ahora mismo está trabajando con su padre en el restaurante que tenían, el Firol. Ese que está en la plaza donde los viejos juegan a la petanca por las tardes. Me parece que lo despidieron hace un año de la empresa en la que estaba. Pero ha cambiado bastante, ¿Sabes? Lo vi hace unos meses y estaba todo buenorro. También es cierto que hacía unos meses que había roto con su novia y se había puesto super cachas en el gimnasio. Ya no sé si habrá dejado de entrenar después de poner un poco celosa a la ex o qué.

Aquella información satisfizo la curiosidad de Bulma, al menos por el momento. Sin embargo, siguió sin decidirse hasta el principio de verano. El 21 de junio, al volver de correr, buscó el número en su móvil y, tras dudarlo un instante, lo llamó. Él tardó cuatro tonos en descolgar.

—¿Sí?

—Vegeta, soy Bulma. ¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?

Un largo instante de silencio.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—¿Podríamos… quedar?

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora.

Él pareció dudar un momento pero en seguida preguntó:

—¿Dónde?

—En mi casa.

—Estoy allí en cinco minutos —Y colgó.

Se retrasó un poco, tardando casi el doble de lo que había previsto, pero cuando Bulma le abrió la puerta de su casa, lo recibió envuelta en una pequeña toalla que apenas llegaba para cubrirle el pecho y el trasero a la vez. El pelo, húmedo, le caía suelto por la espalda.

—Has tardado —Le dijo, pidiéndole que entrara rápidamente para que ningún vecino los viera allí si decidía salir en aquel momento al rellano.

—Aún te he pillado recién salida de la ducha.

—Esa era la idea —Y soltando el agarre de la toalla, la dejó caer al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda ante él.

A Vegeta le faltó la respiración ante el repentino espectáculo.

—¿Puedo… puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu cambio de opinión? Ya pensaba que no me llamarías.

—¿Importa? —Interrogó ella, acercándose a él para desabrocharle el cinturón. Pese a ser por la mañana, iba vestido muy formal, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, y al acordarse de las palabras de su amiga, Bulma supuso que aquel era su atuendo como camarero.

—La verdad es que no, pero si me cuentas qué te ha excitado, quizá yo también me excite.

—¿No te excito yo ya? ¿No te excita mi cuerpo? —Desabrochándole tres botones de la camisa, le besó el cuello a la vez que sus manos volvían a dirigirse a su entrepierna, donde una erección la esperaba—. Yo diría que sí te vale solo con mi cuerpo.

—Ya con tu llamada se me ha puesto dura —Confesó Vegeta y cogiéndola por el culo, la arrimó a él—. Pero dime qué te ha puesto a ti. Quiero oírlo.

Ella sonrió y le hizo girar hasta que quedó de espaldas al espejo de la entrada. Terminó de desabrocharle el pantalón, que se cayó solo, y le bajó los calzoncillos. Miró el reflejo del culo masculino en el espejo.

—Cuando he salido a correr había un rubio con un culo espectacular. No te puedes ni imaginar cómo me ha puesto correr tres kilómetro detrás de él.

—¿Y por qué no te lo has tirado? Podrías haberte puesto a su lado y haberle propuesto hacer otro tipo de ejercicio mucho más… completo —Él movía la cintura para que su erección creciera todavía más al rozarse y frotarse contra el vientre de Bulma.

—Iba con una chica más espectacular todavía que él y la he visto con las uñas preparadas para defender su tesoro.

Bruscamente Vegeta se giró y se puso detrás de Bulma. La besó en el cuello a la vez que le pellizcaba los pezones. Ella protestó pero no se apartó.

—¿Te gusta el espejo? —Le interrogó él al oído a la vez que hacía descender su mano por el vientre femenino hasta llegar a una zona más íntima—. Brasileña —Ronroneo con aprobación al pasar por la franja de vello púbico que Bulma se dejaba con la depilación. Le sumergió los dedos más allá, trazando suaves círculos con las yemas de sus dedos y jugando con los labios de su vagina mientras no dejaba de mirarla de manera provocativa a través del espejo.

Bulma no pudo evitar gemir y con su mano buscó la erección de Vegeta. No obstante, él no dejó que se la alcanzara y, empujándola delicadamente pero con decisión por el hombro, la hizo inclinarse hacia delante y abrir las piernas. Volvió a llevar su mano hasta la vagina de ella, esta vez por detrás y la excitó con una mano mientras se agachaba y con la otra buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sacó un preservativo y se lo puso con rapidez, volviendo enseguida a dirigir sus dedos a la húmeda entrada que ya lo esperaba. Tras asegurarse de que sería bien recibido, con una mano agarró a Bulma por la cadera y con la otra se sujetó el pene, dirigiéndolo con exactitud hacia su objetivo. Entró con un poco de dificultad y a Vegeta le excitó sobremanera ver que ella cerraba los ojos y entreabría la boca al sentir como su henchido miembro se abría paso dentro de ella. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, retrocedió con lentitud y volvió a entrar suavemente una, dos, tres veces, hasta que sintió que ya se deslizaba con mayor facilidad. Entonces sujetó con ambas manos las caderas de Bulma y comenzó un movimiento constante hacia dentro y hacia fuera. En el reflejo del espejo podía ver los pechos de ella rebotar y moverse alocados cada vez que la penetraba y su cuerpo chocaba contra su culo. Se inclinó para apresárselos y sobárselos mientras la tomaba por detrás. Después sus manos subieron hasta sus hombros y a la vez que la embestía, tiró de ella hacia sí, hundiendo más su pene en las profundidades de Bulma. En la cara de ella aparecía una mueca cada vez que lo hacía y de su boca escapaba un gemido, Vegeta no sabía si era de placer o dolor.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No pares.

Aquellas dos palabras pusieron a Vegeta a mil. Se incorporó y volvió a agarrarla de las caderas, tirando de ella para clavarla contra su pene. Ella tuvo que apoyar las manos contra el espejo para mantener el equilibrio.

—Sigue —Le pidió, sabiendo lo excitante que resultaban sus palabras—. Sigue.

Las embestidas de él ya eran frenéticas. Alzó la cabeza hacia el techo y su cara se contrajo a la vez que su respiración agitada se convertía en gemidos. Bulma se concentró en las sensaciones que sentía en su interior, en todos los puntos sensibles que el pene de él tocaba, y dejándose llevar por los excitantes ruidos del orgasmo masculino, se dejó arrastrar por una oleada de placer que manó de sus entrañas.

Tardaron casi un minuto en conseguir que sus respiraciones se acompasaran y volvieran a tener un ritmo normal. Entonces Vegeta salió de ella y se quitó con cuidado el preservativo, anudándolo y dejándolo a un lado mientras se subía los calzoncillos y los pantalones, metiéndose la camisa por dentro antes de ponerse el cinturón. Bulma volvió a cubrirse con la diminuta toalla que no llegaba a taparla del todo.

—Me gustaría quedar contigo. ¿Qué te parece esta tarde o esta noche?

—¿Una cita? Esto era solo sexo, ¿recuerdas?

—Bueno, también quedamos en que nos faltaba la parte de ser amigos, pero no, no te estoy pidiendo una cita. Tenemos que hablar sobre horarios, sitios…

—¿Cómo que sobre horarios? Me dijiste que cuando tuviera ganas, te llamara.

—Sí, ya, pero yo trabajo. Me has pillado limpiando mesas y solo he podido escaparme porque el jefe es mi padre, sino, no habría podido venir. Además, también deberíamos hablar sobre qué sitios tenemos para hacerlo y qué nos gusta, para sacarle el máximo provecho a esta… relación.

Bulma comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero Vegeta no le dio tiempo a decir nada. Abrió la puerta de acceso y mientras salía, dijo:

—Me tengo que ir o mi padre me mata. Te espero esta tarde en la cafetería Siroco. A las cinco. ¡Adiós!

* * *

 **Holu, ¿Saben? Un review alegraria mi kokoro.**

 **Gracias por leer la historia -que no es de mi autoria-**


	4. Contrato

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Contrato.**

* * *

La cafetería Siroco estaba ubicada en una pequeña calle, a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando Bulma entró, tan solo había dos parejas que tomaban café y un hombre solitario en la barra. Se sentó en una mesa, lo más alejada de todos ellos como le fue posible. Vegeta aún no había llegado y cuando el camarero llegó para tomarle nota le dijo que estaba esperando a alguien y que pediría después.

Bulma sacó el móvil y lo puso sobre la mesa, mirando la hora cada poco tiempo. Lo peor que le podía pasar a una persona puntual era juntarse con alguien que no lo fuera. Siempre le tocaba esperar. Para matar el tiempo, se pasó varios niveles de un juego que se había descargado hacía unos días en el móvil.

Vegeta llegó casi diez minutos después de la hora acordada e iba jadeante, como si hubiera corrido.

Se sentó frente a ella disculpándose por el retraso.

—Llegaron unos clientes de última hora y mi padre no me dejaba irme —Explicó.

Bulma no dijo nada, limitándose a hacerle una seña al camarero para que volviera a acercarse y anotara lo que querían tomar. Un Nestea ella y un Redbull él.

—Bueno, ¿y tú trabajas? —Disparó Vegeta, y ella sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en los riñones.

—No. Me despidieron hace seis meses y desde entonces no he encontrado trabajo. Por eso he tenido que venirme a vivir con mis padres.

—Puta crisis. A mí me despidieron hace un año, aunque desde entonces trabajo como camarero en el restaurante de mi padre, así que no me puedo quejar. Cobro menos pero casi no les pago nada de alquiler y comida.

—Así que tú también vives con tus padres.

—¿Qué remedio? —Él se encogió de hombros y de pronto, inclinándose hacia Bulma por encima de la mesa, interrogó—: El otro día en tu casa no había nadie, ¿no?

—Sí, estaba mi madre haciendo ganchillo en el salón. Le molestó que no entraras a saludarla después del polvete. ¡¿Pero cómo iba a haber alguien?!

—Era solo para asegurarme. Entonces tu casa podemos usarla por las mañanas, ¿no? ¿O el que estuvieras sola es un caso excepcional?

—No, suelo estar sola todas las mañanas. ¿Tu casa podemos usarla?

—Imposible. La tengo justo encima del restaurante y por una razón o por otra a todas horas hay alguien: mi madre que aprovecha un rato libre en las cocinas para subir a limpiar, mi padre que se baja no sé qué trapo…

—¿Y tienes algún otro sitio?

—Mi coche. El asiento de atrás es bastante cómodo, aunque en algunas posturas se clavan los muelles.

—¿Lo has probado ya, eh?

En aquel momento llegó el camarero con lo que habían pedido y Vegeta esperó a que se marchara para responder con una sonrisa torcida:

—Alguna que otra vez, ¿por qué, te molesta?

—En absoluto.

—¿Y tú, te habías tirado a alguien en el aseo de una discoteca antes? Me pareciste muy suelta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé… —Comenzó él mientras abría su lata de refresco y se la echaba en el vaso.

—¿Sí?

—Nada. Es solo que creo recordar que empezaste a salir con Yamcha cuando estábamos en el instituto y según tengo entendido hasta hace unos cuatro meses estabais juntos, ¿no?

Ella pareció molesta porque mencionara a su ex otra vez, pero aun así lo miró directamente a los ojos al contestarle.

—En cuatro meses da tiempo a hacer muchas cosas. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer?

—Es simplemente que… no sé… después de estar tantos años con él, de no haber estado con nadie más… me sorprende que seas tan…

—Claro, como la pobre Bulma solo estuvo con un hombre desde que tenía dieciséis años, cuando este la dejó debió convertirse en una monja.

—No me refería a eso.

—Por si te interesa, con Yamcha tuve una vida sexual bastante activa, llena de posturas, fantasías sexuales y demás. Pero la cosa se fue jodiendo poco a poco y para cuando el muy desgraciado me puso los cuernos con una amiga, yo ya no lo amaba de verdad y mi cuerpo me pedía marcha. Así que sí, puede que lo dejara con Yamcha hace tan solo cuatro meses, pero me ha dado tiempo a recuperar todo e tiempo que perdí con él.

—¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en aceptar mi propuesta?

—Porque no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor y la verdad es que sigo teniendo mis dudas.

—Pero aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos —Confirmó Bulma, dándole un sorbo a su té frío. Cuando terminó, buscó algo en su bolso y dijo—: He traído algo.

—¿El qué?

—He estado buscando información sobre los follamigos en Internet y me he encontrado con esto. Quiero que lo firmes.

Vegeta leyó por encima la hoja que Bulma le tendía y alzó la cabeza, incrédulo, para mirar a su acompañante.

—¿Un contrato de follamigos, en serio?

—Sí.

Él volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia el papel y leyó el primer párrafo:

"Yo, … por la presente, notifico la ausencia de sentimientos en los próximos encuentros lúdico erótico festivos para que luego no se pueda dar lugar a error, enchochamientos ni malentendidos derivados por parte de la parte contratada".

—Sabes que esto no tiene ningún valor legal, ¿no? Que es una chorrada que han hecho unos frikis que se aburren.

—¿Frikis con follamigas?

—Cosas más raras he visto. Como esto —Dijo levantando el papel que ella le había entregado, aunque siguió leyendo:

"Se dispone entonces:

1\. Que sólo será un polvo, nada más. Queda relegado por lo tanto de este plano cualquier sentimiento afectivo hacia la parte contratante exceptuando los lazos de amistad que ya existieran previos a este contrato.

2\. Que después de terminado el coito se queda eximido de todas las obligaciones que se entienden de un coito con su pareja, incluyendo por lo tanto conversaciones, planes para próximos días y demás.

3\. Que los sentimientos no cambiarán en ningún aspecto, es decir, que al día siguiente (o la próxima vez que contratante y contratado se vean) no deberán haber cambiado los sentimientos. Se entiende por lo tanto que tanto la disminución de afectividad tanto como la aplicación desmesurada de ésta serán ambos motivo de denuncia por la parte afectada.

4\. Que la parte contratada está completamente de acuerdo en ser sólo lo estipulado en este contrato y que pasaremos a denominar como «follamigo/a», que no se creará ningún vínculo especial y que la ocasión sólo se repetirá si ambas partes están completamente de acuerdo.

5\. Que tanto el contratante como el contratado han de ser completamente discretos de la acción ocurrida derivada de este contrato".

—Diría que aquí faltan un par de cosas. Creo recordar que el contrato incluía algo sobre que se permitía el cigarro de después y que se podía contar a cierto número de amigos según lo bueno que hubiera sido el polvo.

—Así que ya lo habías leído.

—Soy un tío, nuestro sueño es tener un montón de follamigas —Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tienes un bolígrafo para que lo firme?

Ella, solícita, se sacó uno del bolso y se lo tendió. Vegeta escribió su nombre sobre la línea de puntos y después bajó hasta la parte inferior del documento, donde debía echar su firma. Apoyó la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel pero no llegó a moverlo.

—Nos quedaba hablar de la parte de los "migos".

—¿Qué?

—"Folla", "migos". Lo de follar ya lo hemos probado y más o menos estamos de acuerdo en cómo funcionará todo, pero nos falta la parte de ser amigos. Nada en este contrato dice que a la par que comenzamos una relación de amigos con derecho a roce, podamos empezar una relación como amigos.

—La verdad es que quizá sea un poco raro, ¿no? Tal vez sea mejor centrarnos solo en una faceta, en la de "folla" o en la de "migos".

Él dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, sin llegar a firmar el contrato.

—¿Tienes muchos amigos aquí?

Bulma dudó un instante antes de contestar.

—La verdad es que he mantenido el contacto con muy pocos. Sobre todo hablo con Lázuli, ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Iba con nosotros al instituto.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo. El caso es que yo no tengo casi amigos con los que salir. Mi ex y yo compartíamos círculo de amistades y cuando cortamos mis… amigos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, la prefirieron a ella.

—Vaya putada.

—Y que lo digas, ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Mi ex tiene más labia y desparpajo que yo. Pero tú puedes hacer algo para aliviar mi soledad y sufrimiento —Dijo de manera teatral—. Si además de para matar el ansia pudiéramos quedar algún día, sería genial. Para ir al cine, por ejemplo. Ir solo al cine es muy triste.

Bulma se lo pensó un instante y después asintió:

—Vale. Podemos quedar no solo para echar polvos sino también como amigos. Pero amigos, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto —Sonrió él, y cogiendo el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, echó su firma junto a la de Bulma.


	5. Bajo las estrellas

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Bajo las estrellas.**

* * *

Eran las doce y media de la noche de un jueves especialmente caluroso. Los padres de Bulma ya se habían acostado y ella estaba tumbada en su cama, bajo la ventana, intentando disfrutar de la poca brisa fresca que corría aquella noche. Entre sus manos tenía una novela erótica que no estaba ayudando en nada a bajarle la temperatura.

Acababa de pasar de página cuando su móvil vibró. Lo cogió de la mesita donde estaba y leyó el mensaje de WhatsApp que acababa de llegarle. Era de Vegeta.

«¿Estás disponible?»

Tras asegurarse de la hora que era, ella replicó:

«Son las 12:30».

«¿Y? Estás despierta».

Bulma tardó varios segundos en contestar. La verdad es que sí, qué más daba la hora que fuera. De hecho, la noche era el refugio de los amantes. Pensó en qué le dirían sus padres si la vieran salir de casa a esas horas e inmediatamente una vocecita furiosa le dijo 'hija, que ya tienes una edad…'. Era su parte rebelde la que hablaba, la que odiaba haber tenido que volver a casa de sus padres, dejando atrás la libertad de la emancipación, aunque su lado lógico le decía que, por mucha edad que tuviera, sí que tenía que rendirles cuentas a sus padres de dónde iba o que hacía mientras viviera bajo su mismo techo. Sopesó los consejos de las dos vocecitas que le hablaban antes de contestar al mensaje de Vegeta.

«¿Cuándo nos vemos?»

Solo podía esperar que sus padres estuvieran profundamente dormidos y no la oyeran salir ni entrar.

«Baja en cinco minutos».

Se puso en pie para cambiarse de ropa, pues ya se había puesto su minúsculo pijama blanco, pero después se lo pensó mejor y optó por una fina chaqueta que era lo suficientemente larga como para taparle el modelito de dormir. Se remangó las mangas para no comenzar a sudar antes de tiempo y, con unas sandalias en la mano, salió de su habitación de puntillas y sin hacer el menor ruido. Abrir la puerta principal de su casa sin que hiciera ruido fue todo un desafío, pero lo consiguió, alentada por los ronquidos que escapaban del dormitorio de sus padres. Se calzó mientras bajaba por las escaleras y cuando llegó al portal, Vegeta ya la esperaba montado en su coche.

Tras saludarse como harían dos amigos, él puso en marcha el vehículo y salieron a toda velocidad.

Bulma supuso que se dirigían hacia algún descampado o lugar escondido en los bosques cercanos al pueblo, como habían hecho dos días atrás cuando se lo habían montado en la parte de atrás del coche después de que ella lo llamara en su día libre a la hora de la cena. En esta ocasión, no obstante, Bulma no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaban yendo más lejos de lo normal.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Interrogó.

—Ahora lo verás.

—Está un poco lejos, ¿No?

Él no contestó, mostrándose totalmente enigmático. En una carretera bordeada de árboles, giró a la derecha por un camino de tierra y comenzaron a ascender por un terreno bastante irregular.

—¿A dónde lleva esto?

—Espera, impaciente.

—Pensaba que sería salir y entrar de mi casa. Como mis padres se enteren de que me he ido a media noche… —En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. Sonaba como una adolescente.

—¿Te castigarán sin salir? —Se burló él.

—Cállate.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, un mirador en lo alto de una sierra que ofrecía unas vistas panorámicas de su ciudad, con todas las luces doradas del alumbrado público brillando para saludarles. Se apoyaron en el muro de piedra del mirador y Bulma se alegró de haberse puesto la chaqueta, pues allí, aunque no hacía frío, la temperatura había bajado varios grados con respecto a la del pueblo.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Cuestionó Bulma sin mirarle.

—Es bonito.

El silencio y la expresión ceñuda de ella dijeron más que cualquier palabra.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Vegeta a la defensiva.

—Aquí uno se trae a su novia, para mirar las luces mientras se abrazan. Aquí uno no se trae a un amigo ni a una follamiga.

—Ahí te equivocas. Aquí he venido yo con mis amigos.

—¿A ver las luces mientras os cogíais de la mano?

—No, hombre, he subido con ellos en bicicleta. Puedes comprobarlo en mi Facebook, en mis fotos de hace un año más o menos.

—Pero tú y yo no hemos subido en bici, no hemos venido a hacer deporte, así que no es lo mismo.

—¿Cómo que no hemos venido a hacer deporte? —Quisó saber él, y para acompañar sus palabras le dio un cachetada en el culo.

—¿Pero qué haces? —Interrogó ella girándose hacia él, y de pronto vio que lo tenía encima, a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—¿No te gustan los azotes? —Ronroneo –Ahora el sado se ha puesto muy de moda con el librito ese de las sombras de no sé quién…

—No, no me gustan los azotes ni el sado –Replicó ella con voz tajante, y de un empujón lo mandó a casi dos metros de ella.

Él la miró desconcertado durante un instante, intentando adivinar si el tono que había usado era una advertencia para que no se acercara o simplemente un juego. Lo supo en cuanto ella comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto una ligerísima camiseta de pijama y unos shorts blancos que más parecían un culote.

Vegeta emitió un sonido de aprobación que hizo vibrar su pecho y se acercó a ella con paso felino.

Se enredaron en un húmedo beso mientras con sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Cuando él llegó a su culo, le rozó en la zona donde sus nalgas pasaban a ser piernas y ella sintió cosquillas. Alzó la pierna y la enroscó entorno a su cintura, restregándose un poco para excitarle. Vegeta llevó su cara al cuello de ella, besando y succionando su piel, hasta que la obligó a bajar la pierna y, cogiéndole el pantaloncito del pijama, se lo bajó por los muslos hasta sacárselo por los pies. Estaba agachado frente a ella y la miró de manera provocativa, lo que hizo saber a Bulma que se iba a quedar allí un rato más.

Le hizo separar un poco las piernas y llevó su cara a la zona más íntima de ella, atacándola desde abajo con una habilidosa lengua que buscó con atino su entrada e intentó enroscarse en sus labios. Bulma cerró los ojos y enredó sus manos en el pelo de él, jadeando.

—Se te da bien —Le dijo antes de besarlo cuando él volvió a subir, dejándole un reguero de besos y saliva en su abdomen y sus pechos.

—La práctica. Aunque se me dará mejor cuando estés tumbada.

Aquello sonó a promesa.

Bulma pensó que había llegado su turno de desnudar a Vegeta y, muy lentamente, para que él supiera exactamente qué iba a hacer, descendió y le fue bajando los pantalones lentamente. Los dejó en el suelo, delante de ella, para arrodillarse sobre la tierra sin hacerse daño. Lo miró a los ojos mientras le bajaba también los calzoncillos, sintiéndose como una actriz porno que le baja los calzones a su compañero mientras mira a la cámara fijamente.

Él ya estaba duro y su pene la esperaba como si fuera un mástil en horizontal. Sin agarrarlo con la mano, sacó la lengua y jugó con la punta, haciendo que todo el miembro oscilara frente a ella. Después probó a capturar el glande con su boca, apretando con sus labios la circunferencia mientras con su lengua hacía círculos entorno a la punta. Agarró a Vegeta por el culo y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos, fue metiéndose el miembro en la boca con gran lentitud, creando un prieto círculo con sus labios en torno a la cálida y henchida carne de él, que no pudo dejar de mirarla salvo cuando Bulma tuvo casi todo el pene en su boca, momento en el que cerró los ojos, entreabriendo los labios. Ella repitió el movimiento un par de veces y después, con todo el miembro dentro, succionó con fuerza, haciendo que él jadeara.

Se sacó el pene de la boca y ascendió, besándolo con pasión.

—A mí también se me dará mejor cuando use las manos —Le provocó.

Pero él estaba demasiado excitado como para replicar. La cogió por los muslos y la sentó en el borde del muro, abriéndole las piernas y entrando en ella de golpe. La saliva de Bulma sirvió de lubricante y el pene se deslizó fácilmente. Él se retiró y volvió a entrar mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

—No te has puesto condón —Consiguió decir ella cuando Vegeta se separó un instante de su boca para dejarla respirar.

—Me has calentado demasiado. Parecías una actriz porno. De las buenas.

Aquella última frase la añadió por si a ella le molestaba la comparación, aunque no lo había hecho, pues era precisamente eso lo que Bulma había buscado con su provocador espectáculo. Él estaba enorme y entraba a un ritmo constante. La postura vertical hacía que el roce sobre su clítoris fuera muy pronunciado. Olvidándose de todo, Bulma no tardó en llegar al orgasmo. Lo hizo mirando las estrellas y de forma ruidosa, aprovechando que solo había naturaleza a su alrededor y que nadie podría oírles.

—¿Puedo correrme en tu boca? —Le preguntó de pronto la voz ronca de él, que no había dejado de entrar y salir mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo. Aquello le recordó que él seguía sin preservativo. Dudo un instante si decirle que sí o que no, que simplemente eyaculara fuera, pero entonces él dijo –Por favor.

Bulma se arrodilló frente a él, que se sujetaba con fuerza el pene, acariciándolo arriba y abajo. Fue él quien lo llevó hasta su boca y cuando ella reemplazó su mano entorno al miembro viril, Vegeta no pudo contenerse y marcó el ritmo con movimientos de sus caderas. Terminó derramándose en su boca rápidamente y entre espasmos que le sacudieron todo el cuerpo.

* * *

 **Holu, aquí de nuevo. ¿Les está gustando la historia? Hagánmelo saber en los review porque sino es así no vale la pena el seguirla *-***

 **Es todo. Me despido un beso ¡CHAO! :***

 **Pd: ¿Vieron los avances del capítulo 31 de Dragón Ball Super? ¡Ya salió Bra! Me emocioné aunque quisé ver a Bulma embarazada y me pregunto ¿Dónde estuvo Bra durante todo este tiempo? Ahora la pareja de GotenxBra si podrá ser dado que no tienen una enorme diferencia de edad.**


	6. Chupetón

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Chupetón**.

* * *

Era demasiado temprano cuando el móvil de Bulma volvió a sonar. Abrió un ojo pero al ver que todavía no entraba casi luz por la ventana, lo volvió a cerrar. Fue cuando el teléfono sonó por segunda vez cuando, quejándose, Bulma estiró el brazo y cogió el móvil. La luz de la pantalla la cegó y durante varios segundos no distinguió nada, aunque después vio que le había llegado un mensaje de WhatsApp. Pensó en que quizá sería Vegeta y murmuró algo por lo bajo. ¿No había tenido suficiente con el encuentro de la noche anterior?

Pero no era Vegeta sino Lázuli, que la invitaba a tomar churros con chocolate en la churrería que había en la esquina de su casa. Bulma se frotó los ojos para cerciorarse de que había leído bien y le iba a escribir a su amiga que si es que estaba loca cuando sus tripas sonaron. El ejercicio de esa noche en el mirador le había pasado factura y estaba hambrienta. Durante un instante intentó decidir qué era lo que más la acuciaba, si el sueño o el hambre, y finalmente se decantó por esta última: nunca había sido capaz de dormirse con hambre.

Se vistió con lo primero que pilló y al salir de su habitación se encontró con su padre en la cocina. Él, muy madrugador, estaba preparando el café y pareció sorprenderse cuando ella le dijo que había quedado a tomar churros con una amiga, aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

* * *

Cuando Bulma llegó a la churrería, Lázuli ya estaba allí y había pedido sus chocolates y sus churros.

Con solo ver cómo iba vestida y arreglada supo que venía de fiesta, y por su expresión supo que algo muy emocionante le había ocurrido. Así era, en cuanto se sentó comenzó a relatarle que había salido por la capital para celebrar el jueves universitario y que se había encontrado con un ex. Se habían acostado y él le había confesado que la echaba mucho de menos y que quería volver con ella. Pero Lázuli, con una sensación de triunfo, le había dicho que ella lo había olvidado por completo y que no le echaba de menos en absoluto. Además, había comparado su pene con un cacahuete.

—Qué mala.

—¿Cómo que mala? ¿Sabes lo que me hizo ese cerdo? Se rió en mi cara después de dejarme. Ahora que se joda si se arrepiente. Lo tiene bien merecido. Además, la comparación que hice de su pene con un cacahuete estaba fundada —Añadió, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de sus dedos pulgar e índice que dejaba claro que su ex era diminuto.

—¿En serio? ¿De ese tamaño? ¡Qué lástima!

—¡Lastima yo, que tuve que apañármelas con un cacahuete durante un año!

Bulma estalló en carcajadas.

—Oye, oye, oye, ¿y esto qué es? —Interrogó de pronto Lázuli, extendiendo la mano hasta la mandíbula de su compañera y haciéndole girar el rostro hacia la derecha.

—¿Qué llevo?

—Pues hija mía, un señor chupetón. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho, pillina?

Bulma se llevó la mano al cuello para ocultar la marca que la boca de Vegeta le había dejado en el cuello, pero era demasiado tarde. Lázuli ya lo había visto y no dejaría de preguntar hasta obtener respuestas.

—Vale, vale, te lo cuento —Capituló después de varios minutos de intento de interrogatorio—. Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

—Te lo juro por Snoopy.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco ante aquel juramento pero no dudó en seguir hablando. Lo cierto es que quería contarle a alguien la situación en la que estaba. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para decirle en voz baja:

—Tengo un folloamigo.

—¿Quéeee? ¿Quiéeeen?

—Ah, no, se dice el pecado pero no el pecador.

—¿Es de aquí?

Ella asintió.

—¡Ayyy! ¿En serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Dime que no tiene un cacahuete.

—No. Este chico podría poner una verdulería llena de pepinos y calabacines de medio kilo… O bueno —Dijo tras mirar la porra que tenía en la mano untada en chocolate –También podría poner una churrería.

Lázuli se llevó la mano a la boca, tosiendo. Se había atragantado por la risa.

—¿Y cómo fue empezar?

Bulma no creyó que fuera peligroso decirle cómo se habían reencontrado, aunque omitió que lo conociera del colegio pues Lázuli habría localizado enseguida a Vegeta.

—Y entonces, cuando tú tienes ganas o él tiene ganas, simplemente os llamáis, os veis y lo hacéis, ¿No? Y después tan normales.

—Exacto.

—Quien pillara algo así. Yo tengo que conformarme con cacahuetes viejos que ya no quiero.

—¡Anda ya! Pero si tú estás muy bien. Si esta noche has estado con tu ex y no con un tiarrón es porque tú has querido.

—No es tan fácil ligar como parece, ¿Sabes? Eso o a mí se me da fatal. ¿Y en serio no me vas a decir quién es? ¿Me vas a dejar con la intriga? Igual podría contarte algunos chismes sobre él. Imagínate que tiene novia.

—No, no te voy a decir nada.

—¿Lo conozco?

—¡Que no te voy a dar pistas!

—¡Eso quiere decir que sí! Si no lo conociera, no te importaría decirme quién es. ¿Es del colegio, del instituto, de la pandilla con la que solíamos salir…?

—¡Qué pesada! No te voy a decir ni mu.

—Tú sí que eres mala, me pones la miel en los labios y después me dejas así… en ascuas.

Bulma ignoró su voz lastimera y se metió un churro en la boca, decidida a no decir absolutamente nada más. Después de todo, en el contrato que habían firmado decía expresamente que debían ser discretos.

* * *

 **Holu. Publique hoy porque me llegaron reviews donde mencionaban que no era Bra la que aparecía en el capítulo 31 y que era un recuerdo de Bulma cuando era pequeña :(**

 **¡No saben como rompieron mi kokoro! Akira Toriyama es cruel :(**


	7. La playa

**Capítulo 7.**

 **La playa.**

* * *

La primera semana de julio, Vegeta y toda su familia se cogieron quince días de vacaciones.

Al comienzo de la segunda quincena empezaban las fiestas de su ciudad y entonces no podrían permitirse irse de vacaciones.

Los primeros siete días Vegeta se marchó con su familia al norte, a visitar a unos parientes que tenían en Asturias, pero el martes de su segunda semana de vacaciones, Bulma recibió un mensaje suyo en el que le proponía que fueran a la playa al día siguiente.

Ella aceptó, pues no tenía planes. Durante la semana anterior había estado saliendo con Lázuli, bañándose en la piscina pública durante el día y disfrutando del descenso que experimentaban las temperaturas por la noche. Pero su amiga se había marchado a ver a su hermano y no volvería en varios días, así que no tenía planes. Además, tenía ganas de estar con Vegeta otra vez. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había echado de menos (a su cuerpo, por supuesto) durante la semana en que tuvo que conformarse con ver cuerpos esculturales en la piscina. Cuando una estaba soltera descubría que todos los tíos buenorros tenían novia. Aunque ella por suerte tenía a Vegeta, su folloamigo.

Así que el miércoles se vistió con su look más playero, cargó una nevera con comida y bebida, y se marchó con Vegeta.

—Qué moreno te has puesto —Le admiró en cuanto se montó en el coche.

—Es lo que tiene dejar de estar encerrado en un restaurante y salir a hacer marchas al aire libre —Replicó él, visiblemente feliz.

La música pop-rock los acompañó durante todo el trayecto hasta la costa.

—Esto es un parque natural —Bulma acababa de leer el aviso en un cartel marrón que había junto a la carretera por la que Vegeta había hecho girar el coche —. ¿A qué venimos a un parque natural?

—No me verás a mí en una playa masificada y llena de algas. Te va a gustar este sitio, ya lo verás.

Tras un rato de trayecto por un camino que parecía sacado de una película de miedo que transcurría en medio del desierto, aparcaron el coche a cierta distancia de la playa, entre unos pinos que apenas hacían sombraje. Sin coger ningún bártulo, se asomaron a ver la playa y el mar.

—¡Qué poca gente! —Se maravilló Bulma, que estaba acostumbrada a ir a playas mucho más concurridas. Una larga playa de arena clara se extendía frente a ellos con apenas seis sombrillas clavadas—. ¿Es que hay medusas o algo?

—¡Qué va! ¿Pero has visto cómo estaba el camino de tierra por el que hemos venido? Además, mucha gente prefiere otros tipos de playas, con chiringuitos y demás. Vamos, pongámonos crema y almorcemos antes de meternos al agua.

—¿Y si nos da un corte de digestión?

—Bah, eso no existe. Métete despacio y ya está. Vamos.

Vegeta le embadurnó la espalda y las piernas con crema, restregándole también el culo.

—Ahí no creo que me haga falta protección, ¿Eh? Pero si quieres seguir con tu masaje, por mí bien.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no necesitarás crema en tu bonito culo?

—Llevo un bikini pequeño, pero no tanto.

—¿Y si te dijera que vamos a ir a una playa nudista? ¿Te escandalizarías?

Ella se giró para mirarlo.

—La gente de allí abajo iba en bañador.

Vegeta sonrió y cogió algo del maletero. Le mostró a Bulma una malla que contenía unas aletas y unas gafas con tubo.

—¿Vamos a ir buceando a algún sitio?

—Suenas asustada. No tienes por qué con ese cuerpazo que tienes a base de correr. Eso sí, yo iré detrás. Si con el pantaloncito de deporte ya estás para comerte, con el bañador…

Arrebatándole las aletas y las gafas, le dio un aletazo en la cabeza.

—Tú podrías haber venido más sexy —Atacó—. Mira que venirte con un bañador de flores.

—Voy a venir en boxers, marcando paquete.

—¿Y qué más da lo que marques o dejes de marcar si según tú vamos a acabar en bolas? —De pronto pareció ocurrírsele algo y entrecerró los ojos, cavilando—. A los tíos…

—¿Qué?

—Sin bañador os colgará.

—No, levita.

—¡Anda ya! Me refiero a que tiene que ser un espectáculo raro.

—¿No has visto ninguna picha colgando?

—En los documentales de tribus indígenas de África y el Amazonas. Pero en la vida real siempre las he pillado saludando…

—Anda, vamos, que te explico cómo funciona el tubo.

—Metértelo en la boca y respirar. Qué dificultad.

Pero los tubos que había traído Vegeta no eran los que uno encontraría en un todo a cien y tenían una salida de agua en la base del tubo que les permitía sumergirse para ver peces y rocas del fondo marino sin tener que preocuparse por si su respiradero se llenaba de agua o no.

Al salir a la superficie simplemente tenían que soplar y sin casi esfuerzo el agua salía disparada y ellos podían seguir respirando sin necesidad de sacar la cabeza. Y las aletas... ¡qué complicadas! Tuvo que entrar en el agua de espaldas para poder avanzar sin que sus nuevos pies de rana la hicieran caer.

La experiencia fue absolutamente increíble. El mar ese día estaba en calma y el agua estaba transparente, lo que les permitía avanzar paralelos a la costa, disfrutando de los arrecifes y bancos de peces que se escondían bajo el mar.

Había animalitos de todos los tamaños y colores, Bulma incluso vio una familia de caballitos de mar y una estrella de mar roja muy grande. Por seguridad, se mantuvieron a distancia de la costa cuando esta se transformaba en muros de piedra contra los que podrían chocar por culpa de las corrientes submarinas.

Vegeta le tocó el pie en una ocasión y cuando se giró para ver qué quería, vio que tenía una cámara entre las manos. Le tomó una instantánea bajo aquellas aguas cristalinas.

Bulma ya sentía sus tobillos algo doloridos por la fuerza inusitada que tenía que hacer con ellos cuando su compañero le indicó que se dirigieran hacia la costa. Cuando llegaron a una zona donde ya se hacía pie más que suficiente, Bulma se quitó las aletas y, parándose sobre la arena, se quitó también las gafas. Él la imitó y sonrió.

—¿Qué tal?

—¡Maravilloso!

Habían recalado en una pequeñísima playa desde la que tan solo podía accederse desde el mar, por lo que estaba desierta. Salieron hasta la orilla y se sentaron cerca del agua, de tal forma que las olas les lamieran los pies y las piernas. Él sacó de los bolsillos de su bañador un par de zumos y le tendió uno a Bulma. Mientras se los tomaban, ella preguntó:

—¿Y todo esto, submarinista?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué tienes equipación buena de buceo y una cámara acuática? Eres una caja de sorpresas.

—La verdad es que el equipo es de mi hermano Tarble y su novia, pero me encanta bucear aquí. Y diría que tú también lo estabas pasando en grande.

—Desde luego. Me ha encantado.

Se quedaron mirando el mar que se extendía ante ellos, en silencio, mientras daban sorbos a sus zumos a través de las pajitas. Tras unos minutos de relajado silencio, ella dijo:

—Podrías tener a cualquier chica, ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Eres un buen tío que hace cosas bonitas, como llevarme a un mirador en mitad de la noche para hacerme el amor a la luz de las estrellas o traerme a una cala de un parque natural. Podrías conquistar a cualquier chica y aun así pierdes el tiempo haciendo esas cosas para mí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no te quiero conquistar? —Preguntó él muy serio, y por un momento Bulma se asustó, aunque después una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro masculino, haciendo que ella se relajara.

—No, en serio. Eres el tipo de hombre del que cualquier chica se enamoraría.

—Del que cualquier chica como tú se enamoraría —Corrigió él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has dicho que el otro día te llevé a hacer el amor bajo las estrellas. Otras muchas chicas lo verían como que las llevé siendo noche cerrada a un sitio dejado de la mano de kami para hacerlo sobre una piedra dura. Y hoy… ¿Cuántas chicas no se habrían quejado a mitad de camino de que le dolían las piernas, que si estoy loco por llevarlas tan lejos…? Muchas preferirían quedarse tomando el sol en la playa que haber hecho el esfuerzo de venir hasta aquí.

—Tú te juntas con pijas, ¿No?

Él se encogió de hombros, mirando el horizonte. Transcurrieron un par de minutos hasta que Vegeta preguntó de pronto:

—Y si te gustan todas estas cosas, ¿Por qué no te estoy conquistando al hacerlas?

—¿Es que quieres conquistarme? Recuerda que el contrato…

—Contesta a mi pregunta.

Bulma lo miró durante unos segundos, contrariada, y después se giró para mirar el horizonte. Vegeta ya pensaba que no le contestaría hasta que de pronto:

—No creo en el amor.

—¿Por qué?

—Vaya pregunta más tonta, pues porque no.

Vegeta sabía que andaba sobre terreno resbaladizo, pero aun así insistió:

—Así que me dices hace un momento que cualquier chica se enamoraría de mí y después me dices que no crees en el amor. No tiene mucho sentido.

—El amor es solo una ilusión.

—El amor es, como mínimo, una reacción química de nuestro sistema. Existe, aunque no podamos medirlo ni verlo.

—El amor no es una reacción química —Ella, que hasta entonces no lo había mirado, posó sus ojos en él, desafiante —.El deseo es una reacción química. El enchochamiento quizá también lo sea. Pero el amor es… el amor no es nada porque no existe de verdad. Solo pensamos que lo hace.

—¿Qué te hizo Yamcha para que pienses así?

Él no se había andado por las ramas y Bulma se sintió instantáneamente furiosa con él.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Fue a ponerse en pie rápidamente pero Vegeta la cogió por la muñeca e impidió que se levantara, obligándola a tumbarse sobre la arena. Se echó parcialmente sobre ella para evitar que intentara huir.

—¡Déjame en paz! No eres mi novio.

—No, soy tu amigo con derecho a roce y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo: rozándote y siendo tu amigo. Cuéntamelo, te sentirás mejor.

Bulma intentó quitárselo de encima, pero era demasiado grande. Finalmente, refunfuñando, se quedó quieta y miró hacia otro lado. Él no se dio por vencido y aguardó; no estaba muy seguro de que su estrategia fuera a funcionar y se sintió profundamente aliviado cuando ella dijo en apenas un susurro:

—Cuando rompimos, me dijo que ni tan siquiera recordaba haberme amado alguna vez.

—Me dijiste que cuando lo dejasteis tú tampoco lo amabas —Respondió él, también en tono suave.

—Ya, pero yo al menos sí recuerdo el tiempo en que lo quería, los años en que fuimos felices. Y él ahora me dice que todo fue mentira, que jamás me amó. El muy cabrón me dijo que con dos meses que llevaba viéndose a escondidas con su nueva novia, había experimentado muchas más sensaciones que conmigo en siete años. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Es un capullo.

—Pensar que todo fue una ilusión mía… —Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—Eh, eh, eh. No llores. No por él. No fue una ilusión, ni una mentira. Si él no recuerda lo que sintió por ti, que se joda. Tú al menos disfrutaste de siete años de felicidad.

—De felicidad y de tragar mucha mierda por él, por una ilusión.

—Todos sufrimos en una relación. Hay momentos buenos y malos —Replicó él apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Cada cual decide con qué se queda. Él decidió quedarse solo con lo malo, o peor, con la nada. Espero que tú seas más lista.

—Lo odio.

—¿A Yamcha o al amor?

—Ambos.

—Bueno, mientras odies el amor, quiere decir que existe.

Ella frunció el ceño y la expresión que adquirió su rostro hizo que Vegeta se riera. Le dio un toquecito en la nariz y se apartó de ella, girándose hacia el mar y permitiéndole de nuevo que se moviera. Aun así, ella se quedó tumbada sobre la arena.

—¿Y cuál es tu excusa? —Interrogó de pronto—. Si crees en el amor, ¿por qué no lo buscas? ¿Por qué no te has traído al futuro amor de tu vida a esta playa remota?

—No lo busco porque ya lo encontré —Inconscientemente, hizo una pausa dramática—. Y no fue ni es correspondido.

—¿Seguro? Quizá si insistes le ablandes el corazón.

Pese a que le daba la espalda, Bulma pudo ver que se encogía de hombros negando suavemente con la cabeza, mostrando su desacuerdo.

—Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, si no es correspondido no puede ser el amor de tu vida.

Se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que de pronto Vegeta sintió el dedo de Bulma haciendo círculos sobre su espalda. Se giró para mirarla y vio que ella se había quitado la parte de arriba del bikini y la de abajo se la había desatado. Sonrió, animado de pronto, y se volteó completamente hacia ella.

—En estos momentos estoy teniendo una seria reacción química…

Bulma rió y lo acogió entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda. Sería la primera vez que lo hacía en la playa, con el agua rozando sus pies y el sol bañando su cuerpo desnudo. Entre sus piernas, Vegeta no tardó en estar listo para entrar en ella, aunque antes de hacerlo sacó de su bolsillo derecho un preservativo.

—Mejor que el bolso de Mary Poppins —Bromeó ella.

Vegeta la silenció con un profundo beso a la vez que, muy lentamente, se deslizaba en su interior.

En aquella ocasión, la poseyó de manera pausada y relajada, siguiendo el ritmo de las olas, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Ella, sin llegar a enroscar las piernas a su alrededor, jugaba con la posición de sus extremidades inferiores y movía las caderas para acompasarlas con las penetraciones de él. El ritmo sostenido se convirtió en embates conforme se fue acercando el clímax y ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez entre jadeos.

A falta de amor, buenas eran las reacciones químicas de otro tipo.

* * *

 **Holu :) Subí el capítulo hoy porque no sé hasta cuando vuelva a temer tiempo D: Pero ya falta poco para acabar.**

 **De cualquier modo review son bienvenidos.**

 **Un beso ¡CHAO! :***


	8. En el restaurante

**Capítulo 8.**

 **En el restaurante**.

* * *

El jueves por la noche, Vegeta la invitó a pasarse por su restaurante. Sus padres todavía no habían regresado del norte y el local seguía cerrado por vacaciones, así que, mientras se dirigía hacia allí, Bulma se preguntó si una de las fantasías de Vegeta era hacerlo en el sitio donde trabajaba.

No obstante, se llevó una sorpresa cuando, después de que él levantara la persiana y la animara a entrar, se encontró una mesa preparada para dos con un par de velas encendidas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó, quizá de manera algo agresiva.

—Quiero invitarte a cenar —Replicó él, apoyando su mano en la espalda de ella para intentar que avanzara. Tuvo suerte y ella se dejó llevar hasta la mesa.

—¿Invitas a todos tus amigos?

—Desgraciadamente, sí. Muchos vienen a gorronear.

—Pero esto es una mesa romántica, Vegeta.

—¿Lo dices por las velas? Las apago si quieres, mi madre las enciende por la mañana porque huelen bien, pero si te molestan… —Se inclinó para soplar sobre ellas y Bulma no se opuso.

Sin su luz dorada, la mesa quedó algo desangelada, aunque todavía quedaba un centro bajo de flores artificiales. Vegeta lo señaló:

—Estas no son románticas, son el estilo del restaurante. Pero si quieres también las quito.

Bulma negó con la cabeza, aunque no parecía muy contenta.

—Venga —Intentó animarla él—. Es un plan como cualquier otro. Los amigos quedan para cenar, solo que en vez de llevarte a cenar hamburguesas o comida china, te traigo a mi restaurante. Me sale más barato. Vamos, toma, bebe un poco de vino.

Cogió la copa que le tendía con vino rosado y le dio un largo sorbo. Después suspiró y miró a su alrededor. El local era bonito, con las paredes pintadas de una tonalidad violeta y los muebles en color negro.

—Está muy bien el sitio. Tiene estilo.

—Sí, la verdad es que con las reformas que hicimos hace tres años quedó genial.

—Has dicho "mi restaurante" e 'hicimos". ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?

—La verdad es que sí, más de lo que podría haber esperado. Y me gusta especialmente la cocina. Mi madre me está enseñando a hacer muchos platos y no descarto hacer algún que otro curso de cocina ya de cara a septiembre. Anda, vamos, para que no me digas que esto es una cena romántica, ayúdame a sacar las cosas.

Bulma le dio otro largo sorbo al vino y le siguió hasta la cocina, donde había una serie de platos preparados. La mayoría de ellos eran frescos, aunque Vegeta mantenía en un calientaplatos unas brochetas de pollo con una pinta estupenda y unas raciones de salmón. Sacaron a la mesa una tabla de quesos con una ensalada y Vegeta, con mucho cuidado, sacó el calientaplatos para ponerlo en una mesa auxiliar.

—Así no tenemos que levantarnos luego.

Ella se terminó la copa y se sirvió más.

—¿Estás sedienta o quieres emborracharte?

—Júrame que esto no es una cena romántica.

—¿La aceptarías si lo fuera?

Bulma masculló algo para sí.

—Ya te he dicho antes que no lo es —Contestó en respuesta él.

—Tú lo que haces es tirar la piedra y esconder la mano.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya me has dejado caer en un par de ocasiones comentarios sobre tú y yo teniendo algo más que una relación de folloamigos. Pero cuando ves que me lo tomo a mal, que te voy a decir que no quiero nada más, sonríes o dices que es una broma. Eso en mi tierra es tirar la piedra y esconder la mano. Si quieres pedirme salir, hazlo.

—¿Es que acaso responderías que sí? —Replicó él. No sonaba esperanzado sino más bien acusador, como si le echara algo en cara.

—No, pero al menos dejaríamos las cosas claras.

—Cenemos, anda. Estás paranoica. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado desde que firmamos el contrato, lo único es que yo soy así… simpático.

—Júramelo.

—¿Qué soy simpático?

—Que tus sentimientos hacia mí no han cambiado.

Con expresión seria, él extendió la mano y la puso sobre una de las velas apagadas.

—Juro por estas preciosas y aromáticas velas que me has hecho apagar porque pensabas que eran románticas que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado desde que llegamos al acuerdo de ser amigos con derecho a roce. ¿Contenta?

El hecho de que hubiera dicho aquellas palabras mirándola directamente a los ojos parecieron tranquilizarla y se obligó a sonreír, algo arrepentida por cómo había actuado.

—Sí, contenta. Lo siento. Yo… las velas eran muy bonitas y olían a vainilla, ¿No? ¿Puedo volver a encenderlas?

—Si quieres levantarte para coger las cerillas, están detrás de la barra.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde él le había indicado. Pasó junto a una cadena de música y le preguntó a Vegeta si podía poner música. Este, desde la mesa, le indicó como enchufarla para que comenzara a sonar uno de los discos que tenía metidos.

Empezaron a cenar y entablaron una conversación en la que ella era la voz cantante. Vegeta parecía algo molesto todavía y a Bulma le llevó casi veinte minutos de monólogo conseguir que él volviera a comportarse de manera normal.

Respiró aliviada al ver que volvía a ser él mismo, con sus bromas y comentarios graciosos. El punto álgido de la conversación llegó cuando, ya algo bebidos, comenzaron a hablar de sexo.

—¿Habéis pillado a alguien alguna vez practicando sexo en el restaurante?

—En el baño a unos cuantos, aunque bueno, no los hemos pillado exactamente. Simplemente hemos visto a parejas entrar y salir al cabo de unos minutos más felices de lo que entraron. La única pillada gorda fue a una pareja de guiris en los que ella se puso debajo de la mesa a chupársela.

—¡No me jodas!

—Y le peor de todo es que a ella se le salía un pie por debajo del mantel —Vegeta comenzó a reírse de manera descontrolada—. Antes usábamos manteles largos, por lo que no se veía lo que había debajo… salvo el pie de la chica. Mi madre se encargó de cambiarlos todos para ponerlos más cortos después de aquello.

—¿Y qué hicisteis?

—Yo los habría dejado, la verdad; menudo corte. Pero mi padre ni lo dudó. Se acercó, le dio unos toquecitos al hombre en el hombro y dijo en voz alta que la "señorita" debía salir de debajo de la mesa.

—¿Lo entendieron? ¿No has dicho que eran guiris?

—Debieron de entenderlo porque la chica salió de debajo de la mesa.

—¿Y se fueron?

—¡Qué va! Siguieron comiendo.

—¡Qué fuerte me parece!

Se rieron juntos a carcajadas con aquella anécdota, dejándose llevar por la felicidad que les brindaba el vino. Cuando se les pasó el ataque de risa, Bulma se descalzó y con cara de pícara, llevó su pie izquierdo hasta la entrepierna masculina. Él dio un brinco, sobresaltado de pronto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tu padre no está aquí para decirme que deje de hacer cositas debajo de la mesa.

Él comenzó a removerse inquieto con cada movimiento que ella hacía con su pie, lo que la alentó a seguir con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No te alteras tanto cuando te toco con la mano.

—Normalmente, cuando me tocas yo también puedo tocarte.

Ella solo sonrió y siguió con su exploración por debajo de la mesa, pero él de pronto echó hacia atrás su silla, quedando fuera del alcance femenino. Para sorpresa de Bulma, se metió bajo la mesa y llegó gateando hasta ella. Le separó las piernas y ella se puso instantáneamente nerviosa.

—No llevas bragas —Su tono de sorpresa hizo que Bulma no pudiera evitar una risita.

—No me esperaba que me invitaras a cenar. Vine preparada para otro tipo de… actividad —La voz se le quebró cuando él tocó, con la yema de su dedo, la entrada de su vagina.

—En vestido y a lo comando. Qué chica más guerrera.

Mientras hablaba, seguía haciendo círculos con la punta de su dedo. Cuando Bulma se abrió para él, introdujo la primera falange en la estrecha oquedad. Bulma sintió que él se movía, pero no supo lo que hacía hasta que de pronto sintió su húmeda lengua justo encima de su dedo, acariciándole la entrada.

Bulma entreabrió la boca, conteniendo la respiración de pronto. Era de lo más extraño tener ante ella una mesa perfectamente ordenada, con un pulcro mantel blanco, mientras sentía las caricias de él allí abajo.

Vegeta ya había conseguido introducir todo su dedo índice dentro de ella y, en vez de meterlo y sacarlo, hacía pequeños movimientos en su interior, buscando lugares sensibles a la vez que con su lengua la excitaba por fuera.

Bulma apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, capturando en una de ellas su servilleta y estrujándola. Él estaba haciendo algo muy raro con su dedo. Lo estaba moviendo dentro de ella de un modo de lo más peculiar y excitante. Se retorció sobre la silla y se mordió el labio, quedando molestamente decepcionada cuando repentinamente él saco su dedo y separó su boca de ella, empujando la silla hasta poder salir entre las piernas de Bulma.

—Tú también te alteras mucho —Le dijo, socarrón.

—Eso que haces con el dedo…

—Seguirás experimentándolo en otra ocasión —Replicó él, y como seguía abierta para él, le metió rápidamente dos dedos en la vagina. Bulma lo sujetó por el hombro a la vez que abría mucho los ojos—.Ponte de pie —Le ordenó.

—Pero…

—Ponte de pie.

Así lo hizo, y él la siguió con la mano, sin sacar sus dedos. El no saber qué iba a hacer con ella, en lugar de ponerla nerviosa, hacía que se sintiera terriblemente excitada.

Vegeta llevaba las riendas de aquel encuentro sexual y le gustaba sentirse a su merced. La hizo retroceder hasta que chocó contra una mesa, momento en el que él dejó de penetrarla con los dedos y, subiéndole el vestido hasta la cintura, la montó sobre la mesa, colocándola cerca del borde. Se desabrochó los pantalones, se bajó los calzones, se puso un preservativo y la poseyó de una certera embestida.

La intensidad de la fricción hizo que Bulma cerrara fuertemente los ojos y jadeara contra su oreja. Las primeras penetraciones siempre iban acompañadas de sensaciones muy intensas, pues el roce era máximo, y Bulma disfrutó de los placenteros impulsos que su todavía estrecha vagina mandaba a todo su cuerpo. Él, luchando por hacerse hueco, también parecía gozar del intenso roce, tanto que, en cuanto la zona se humedeció y las sensaciones dejaron de ser tan arrolladoras, la tumbó sobre la mesa y le hizo subir las piernas sobre sus hombros, penetrándola con fuerza. La mesa se movía con cada embestida y tras varios envites Vegeta optó por bajarle de nuevo las piernas. Ella aprovechó el momento y le hizo la tijera, rodeándole la espalda con sus extremidades inferiores, pero no se quedó ahí e, incorporándose en la mesa, apoyó sus manos sobre la dura superficie y alzó las caderas, moviéndolas verticalmente, arriba y abajo, con el pene todavía dentro. La sensación fue intensa y maravillosa y de su garganta escapó una mezcla de gemido y grito que aumentó cuando él la cogió por las caderas y la ayudó a hacer el movimiento a mayor velocidad.

—Kami, como me pones —Dijo Vegeta, y Bulma supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo por su voz ronca y su cara congestionada.

Alentada por sus palabras, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y, a la vez que sentía como los dedos de él se clavaban en la piel de sus caderas, gritó, dejándose arrastrar por un mar de sensaciones que le nublaron la vista y el juicio durante varios segundos. Oyó que él gemía también y después se desplomó contra ella, apoyando la cabeza contra sus senos.

Se quedaron así casi un minuto, agotados. Él le mordisqueó el pezón a través del vestido, comprobando lo que había estado sospechando toda la noche:

Que Bulma tampoco llevaba sujetador.

—¿Te apetece el postre? —Interrogó de pronto, tras soltar su chupete de adulto.

—Dime que es de chocolate.

Cuando se irguió sobre ella, lucía una espléndida sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

 **Holu. Jajaja ya sé que dije que no iba a tener tiempo peeeero... ¡Mentí! Ja.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y a los que comentan igual ^^ Ya pronto se acaba este fic. Es corto :( Pero esos dos tíos son unos ninfómanos xD aunque no culpo a Bulma ¿Quién en sus 5 sentidos no querrá hacerle el kamasutra a Vegeta? (Yo admito que lo haría) *derrame nasal* Jajaja.**

 **Como sea. Un review alegraría mi kokoro. Un beso ¡CHAO! :***


	9. Sospechas

**Capítulo 9.**

 **Sospechas.**

* * *

—¿Tu folloamigo es Vegeta Ouji?

Bulma abrió mucho los ojos, sobresaltada. Hacía tan solo un instante habían llamado al timbre y por la mirilla había podido ver que se trataba de su amiga Lázuli.

Nada más abrir la puerta, le había soltado aquéllo.

Bulma miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que sus padres no estaban cerca y salió al rellano, entornando la puerta tras ella.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Tu amigo con derecho a roce es Vegeta Ouji?

—No… yo… ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Pero tía, está muuuy bien!

—Deja de gritar, loca. Te van a oír mis padres y todo el edificio si me apuras.

—Vamos, te invito a un helado y me lo cuentas todo.

—Pero…

—Si quieres lo hablamos en tu casa.

—Vale, vale. Déjame al menos que me ponga zapatos.

Salió instantes después de su casa, metiéndose la llave en el bolso. Lázuli comenzó a interrogarla nada más comenzar a bajar las escaleras, pero Bulma se giró hacia ella y le hizo una exigencia:

—Responderé a tus preguntas, lo prometo, pero primero tienes que decirme cómo te has enterado.

—Por Facebook.

—¿Cómo que por Facebook?

—Vegeta te ha etiquetado en una foto súper chula. Sales debajo del agua, con unas aletas, unas gafas y un tubo. Detrás de ti se ven peces y todo. ¡Chulísima!

—Lo mato.

—Tampoco es para tanto. No tiene por qué darse cuenta más gente. Yo es que os tengo a los dos y me he dado cuenta de que salía la misma foto en los dos perfiles, y al mirarla he visto que tú eras la de la foto y él la había subido. Solo he tenido que atar cabos y…

—Lo mato —Bulma sacó su móvil del bolso y buscó en su agenda el número de Vegeta.

—Bueno, no ha sido muy hábil por su parte, pero pobre chico, seguro que lo ha hecho con la mejor intención —Intercedió por él Lázuli.

—¿Bulma? —Interrogó la voz de él al otro lado de la línea—. Ahora mismo no puedo quedar. Trabajo, ¿recue…?

—¿Has subido una foto mía a Facebook?

Él se quedó un instante en silencio. Se había dado cuenta de que el tono de ella era de enfado, pero aun así optó por dar una respuesta jovial, por si así conseguía calmarla.

—Sí, ¿La has visto ya? Es espectacular, ¿No crees?

—No, no la he visto. Pero tienes que quitarla ya mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Dijimos que seríamos discretos. No debía enterarse nadie de nuestro trato.

—¿Y se van a enterar por una foto? Venga, Bulma, no creo que la gente se ponga a mirar esas cosas y a pensar si estamos juntos o no.

—¿Ah, no? Pues Lázuli te manda saludos. Se ha pasado a preguntarme si me estoy acostando contigo.

—No me jodas.

—Te jodo.

—Pero eso será porque tú le has dicho algo de que te estabas viendo con alguien y ella estaba al acecho de cualquier pista.

—Tú quita la foto ya mismo.

—Vale, ahora en cuanto termine mi turno.

—¡Ya!

—Que sí, que sí.

Bulma, furiosa, colgó el móvil sin despedirse de él. Lázuli, que no se había perdido detalle de la conversación, se rió.

—Menuda pelea de enamorados.

—¿Qué enamorados ni qué ocho cuartos? Este muchacho es tonto.

—La foto es muy bonita, que conste. Mira, te la he traído, para que la veas —Trasteó su Smartphone durante unos segundos y después le enseñó la pantalla, donde se la veía bajo las aguas transparentes de la playa en la que habían estado días atrás.

Bulma no la miró en detalle, no quería verla, y siguió escaleras abajo, seguida por Lázuli, a quien parecía divertirle enormemente la situación. Para cuando llegaron a la heladería, seguía cabreada con Vegeta pero parecía más calmada y dispuesta a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo empezó todo? —Le preguntó Lázuli.

—No le puedes contar a nadie lo que te cuente, ¿Vale?

—Claro.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Tía! Eres mi mejor amiga, lo que me cuentes se queda entre tú y yo.

—¿Y Maron?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Estuvisteis saliendo juntas durante varios meses, ¿No? He visto algunas fotos. No quiero que se lo cuentes a ella.

Lázuli parecía completamente descolocada. Había ido allí a someter a su amiga a un interrogatorio y por ahora solo había respondido a preguntas ella. Intentó pensar con rapidez y de pronto cayó en la cuenta:

—¡Oh! Ya sé por qué lo dices… No te fías de ella porque intentó quitarte a Yamcha. Bah, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Salí con ella y su grupo durante un par de meses pero solo por probar. Aquí no hay mucha gente, ¿Sabes? Y la mayoría de mis amigos, tú incluida, os fuisteis lejos, a universidades de otras provincias, y los que nos quedamos aquí intentamos apañárnoslas como pudimos. Así que sí, me fui de fiesta con Maron varias veces, pero nuestra amistad no llegó a cuajar. Lo que tú y yo tenemos, nena —Le guiñó un ojo —No lo tiene nadie. Ahora, en serio —Extendió una mano por encima de la mesa de plástico y le cogió la mano –Tú y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo sin vernos, pero contigo me siento bien, tranquila y confiada. Sé que puedo contártelo todo sin problemas y yo… bueno, la verdad es que creía que tú también pensabas igual.

—Oh, Lázuli —Bulma se había emocionado con sus palabras y, poniéndose en pie, abrazó a su amiga con fuerza por encima de la mesa, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla —. Perdona por haber dudado. Te quiero.

—Ay, qué tonta, me vas a hacer llorar. Y yo he venido aquí a enterarme de todo el rollo que has tenido con Vegeta, no a ponerme lacrimosa.

Bulma le contó toda su historia con Vegeta:

Cómo se habían reencontrado, aunque ella entonces no lo había reconocido, cómo él se había presentado en su casa con la proposición de que se convirtieran en folloamigos, cómo desde entonces se habían visto a hurtadillas, cómo él la había invitado a la playa y después a cenar… todo.

—Uy, uy, uy, chica, pero la mitad de cosas que me cuentas no son de una relación de solo sexo —Opinó Lázuli cuando Bulma terminó de contarle la historia.

—Ya, yo también lo he pensado varias veces y se lo he dicho a Vegeta, pero él me contesta que además del sexo está la relación como amigos y que él hace ese tipo de cosas con sus amigos: ir a sierras, a la playa, a cenar…

—Sí, bueno, pero no es lo mismo y tú lo sabes.

Bulma suspiró.

—La verdad es que no quiero pensar en ello. El sexo con él es muy bueno y punto. No voy a darle más vueltas a la cabeza.

—¿Y ya te has vestido de colegiala para él? —Preguntó de pronto Lázuli.

—¿Qué?

—Es una de sus fantasías, o lo era.

—¿De colegiala? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Hace muchos años, cuando todavía estábamos en el instituto, una noche que íbamos algo borrachos la conversación se fue por eso derroteros. No entre él y yo, claro, había más gente, éramos un grupito. Empezamos a hablar de qué nos gustaría hacer, qué nos ponía, con quién de la clase lo…. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

De repente, Lázuli abrió mucho los ojos, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se puso muy derecha en su asiento. Bulma se asustó y miró hacia todos lados, intentando descubrir qué había sobresaltado a su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Lázuli, me estás asustando. Dime qué pasa.

—Que Vegeta está enamorado de ti.

—¡Anda ya!

—Que sí, que sí. Solo me acordaba de la anécdota de que le gustaría hacerlo con una chica vestida de colegiala, pero es que acabo de acordarme que dijo que le gustaría que esa chica fueras tú.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Te lo juro.

—¿Pero estás segura de que no te estás confundiendo? En aquella época me lo habrías contado, Lázuli, y yo es la primera vez que oigo algo del tema.

—Íbamos bastante bebidos, la verdad, pero estoy cien por cien segura de que no me lo estoy inventando ni me lo imaginé porque al día siguiente, cuando se le pasó la borrachera, me escribió un mensaje en el que me decía que la noche anterior había dicho tonterías, que no se lo tuviera en cuenta y sobre todo, que no te lo dijera a ti.

—Pues entonces ya está, iba borracho y decía tonterías.

—Los borrachos dicen la verdad. Se desinhiben y dicen en voz alta lo que nunca se han atrevido a decir estando sobrios.

—Vale, bueno, ¿Pero y qué si fuera cierto? Le gustaba en el instituto, eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación actual.

—¿Cómo que no? En el instituto no tuvo su oportunidad porque tú estabas saliendo con Yamcha pero ahora ha visto la ocasión para acercarse a ti y encima ha sido muy listo, porque si hubiera intentado una relación normal contigo, seguro que le habrías dicho que no, mientras que con la excusa de ser folloamigos, hace que le vayas cogiendo cariño poco a poco.

—¡Anda, anda! Valdrías para escribir novelas de amor.

—No, en serio. ¿Sabes cuál es uno de los problemas de una relación de amigos con derecho a roce? Que siempre hay alguno que se acaba colgando por el otro. En este caso él ya estaba enamorado de ti, así que solo quedabas tú en la ecuación para pillarte por él. Y he de decir que no le ha ido nada mal, porque ya ha conseguido que hagas la vista gorda a todos esos indicios de que vuestra relación es algo más que solo sexo.

—No, te estás equivocando por completo —Bulma se negaba a creer lo que su amiga le decía.

—Piénsalo, es un plan maestro. Es como el marketing. ¿Sabes que para conseguir que una persona compre una cosa, lo mejor que puedes hacer es que la vea, que la tenga entre sus manos, que la sienta? Si el cliente interactúa con la mercancía, las probabilidades de que la compre son mucho mayores y eso es exactamente lo que Vegeta está haciendo contigo: te deja probar la materia prima, conocerle mejor, para que te encariñes con él.

—Que no, que no puede ser. Y además te lo puedo demostrar.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Bulma pensó en cómo podía demostrarle a Lázuli que estaba equivocada, que Vegeta no sentía nada por ella más allá de la amistad y el deseo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía…?

—¡Ya lo tengo! Una noche que él tenga libre, le diré que vayamos a la discoteca donde nos encontramos y allí me liaré con algún tío. Y Vegeta no dirá nada porque nuestra relación es abierta y podemos estar con quien queramos. Eso demostrará que no está enamorado de mí.

Lázuli pareció meditar sobre aquella prueba y finalmente dijo:

—Vale, me parece bastante fiable. Pero créeme, esto va a ponerse feo.

* * *

 **Ya pronto se acabará el fic *n* Así que espero y lo estén disfrutando :D De veras.**

 **Lo que queda por decir es pobre Vegeta :( ¿Por qué sufre? Amor no correspondido no saben como me romperá el kokoro y a ustedes también leer el próximo capítulo :'c Es algo que aún no he superado.**

 **Ya saben, review son bienvenidos.**

 **Un beso ¡CHAO! :***


	10. La prueba

**Capítulo 10.**

 **La prueba.**

* * *

Bulma, decidida a llevar a cabo su prueba, invitó a Vegeta a acompañarla de fiesta el sábado por la noche. Él aceptó, aunque tendrían que salir a partir de las doce, cuando él hubiera terminado en el restaurante.

Ya era casi la hora y Bulma estaba terminando de maquillarse. Había elegido un vestido blanco atado al cuello, con un escote que insinuaba más que mostraba, llegándole casi hasta media barriga, y un acabado ajustado entorno a sus caderas.

Se sentía una diva.

Vegeta le dio el toque que habían acordado para avisarla de que salía a recogerla y Bulma recogió todas sus cosas rápidamente.

Cuando él la vio, sonrió admirado, devorándola con la mirada.

—Guapa, ¿Te llevo? —Le dijo tras silbarle.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, divertida. Se montó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta.

—¿Dónde tiene planeado ir la señorita, que se ha puesto tan guapa?

—Me apetece ir a la disco donde nos reencontramos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Él pareció sorprendido e incluso algo molesto.

—Me apetece bailar.

—Para bailar podemos ir a sitios más cerca. El pueblo estará animado hoy con la feria.

—No, no quiero que sea aquí.

—¿Por qué?

Bulma no tenía intención de revelarle todavía sus intenciones, pues podría ponerle cualquier excusa para negarse a ir. Tenía que llevar a cabo la prueba bien.

—Venga, por favor, me apetece. Yo pago la gasolina —Dijo poniendo ojitos.

Cuarenta minutos después estaban en la puerta de la discoteca. Antes de salir, Bulma se había tomado un café bien cargado para evitar que el trayecto la adormeciera, aunque Vegeta, que no había sabido el plan de antemano, no parecía llevar el cuerpo para mucha fiesta.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco cansado. No sé si podré bailar mucho.

—Bueno, te buscaremos un sitio cómodo donde poder descansar —Le sonrió ella.

Vegeta no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo, era obvio. Bulma se sintió mal un instante, pues había hecho que la llevara hasta allí solo para que viera cómo se enrollaba con otro. Era como un pagafantas, solo que en este caso en lugar de pagar económicamente el viaje, le había dedicado el esfuerzo de llevarla hasta allí después de haber trabajado durante todo el día. Pero no, no debía sentirse culpable, al menos no todavía. Si él pasaba su prueba y se demostraba que no la había estado engañando durante todo aquel tiempo, ya tendría tiempo para disculparse.

Pero Vegeta no iba a pasar la prueba. Bulma lo supo en cuanto pusieron un pie en la discoteca y los hombres comenzaron a lanzarle miradas lobunas.

La reacción de Vegeta fue rodearle la cintura con el brazo con la excusa de llevarla hasta la barra para que pidieran algo, pero parecía estar marcando el territorio, como si quisiera dejar claro que era suya. Aun así, Bulma no dijo nada y se dejó guiar hasta la barra, donde pidieron dos cubatas. Tras darle el primer sorbo al suyo, informó a Vegeta de que iba a la pista de baile. Lo tuvo detrás al momento y cuando comenzó a bailar, por mucho que se giraba e intentaba bailar sola, siempre lo tenía al lado, pegado.

—¿Te importa? —Dijo alejándolo un poco—. Necesito espacio.

Comenzó a danzar de forma provocativa y, tras buscar un instante entre el gentío que los rodeaba, se decantó por un hombre que tenía a su izquierda y empezó a mirarlo con insistencia, bailando para él.

No se atrevió a mirar a Vegeta, aunque se moría por saber cómo estaba reaccionando y si se estaba dando cuenta de sus intenciones.

No había pasado ni media canción cuando él la cogió por la cintura y, girándola hasta que quedaron cara a cara, la besó.

Bulma tuvo que empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima.

—¿Pero qué haces? —Le gritó por encima de la música.

—Venga, Bulma, estoy aquí. ¿No te apetece? —Volvió a acercarse a ella, que interpuso los brazos para que no se aproximara más.

—Te ayudaré a buscar a alguna chica, ¿Okey? Pero ahora déjame que me espantas a los chicos.

—Pero… yo…

—Ya he conseguido que haya ya unos cuantos fijándose en mí. No lo fastidies.

—Pero, Bulma, yo te deseo. Pensaba que teníamos un trato y que cuando tú quisieras o yo quisiera, lo hacíamos. Y yo quiero hacerlo contigo esta noche.

—Pero a mí esta noche no me apetece hacerlo contigo, ¿Vale? —Le palmeó el brazo y, sonriendo, le dijo—: Te ayudaré a que no te vayas de aquí sin tirarte a alguna, lo prometo, pero ahora déjame espacio.

Estaba siendo cruel y lo sabía, pero él seguía sin confesar. Se estaba comportando como un posesivo, pero aquello no era una prueba irrefutable de que tuviera sentimientos mucho más profundos por ella. Tenía que hacerle explotar.

Vegeta se había quedado como un pasmarote junto a ella, mirándola con ojos lúgubres. La música seguía sonando a su alrededor a todo volumen, de vez en cuando luces ultravioletas recorrían la sala, haciendo destacar el vestido de la joven, que no dejaba de moverse a un ritmo frenético.

Cuando creyó que el hombre que la estaba mirando estaba decidido, echó a andar hacia él. No supo si Vegeta la seguía, pues no miró hacia atrás. Al llegar junto al desconocido, le ronroneó palabras provocativas a la oreja y él la agarró por la cintura, sonriendo. Bulma no tardó en proponerle que fueran al baño y él aceptó, bajando la mano hasta tocarle el culo. Agarrado a su nalga, dejó que Bulma lo guiara hacia los aseos, aunque aún les quedaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta cuando una mano cogió a la chica por el antebrazo.

—Nos vamos de aquí —Dijo de pronto la voz de Vegeta a su lado, tirando de ella.

—Ni de coña. Déjame en paz, Vegeta —Pero él no parecía escucharla—. ¡Que me sueltes, joder!

—¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes, gilipollas!

Era la voz del hombre al que Bulma había elegido para ser su víctima aquella noche. Vegeta lo ignoró, pero el desconocido lo sujetó por el hombro y el seudofollamigo de Bulma no lo dudó:

Se giró con el puño ya levantado y le dio un derechazo en plena cara.

El desconocido perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, aunque Vegeta no se dio por contento y fue tras él, dispuesto a seguir pegándole en el suelo.

Bulma intentó frenarle, dándole unos valiosos segundos al desconocido para reponerse y lanzar al aire una patada que alcanzó a Vegeta en el vientre, haciéndolo retroceder y chocar contra Bulma. Lo que ocurrió después fue algo confuso y Bulma solo recordaría con nitidez que alguien la cogió en volandas como si apenas pesara y la sacó de la discoteca. Vegeta y el desconocido no tardaron en cruzar la puerta también a la fuerza, empujados por sendos guardias de seguridad, igual de anchos y altos que el tipo que había sacado a Bulma.

—A pelearos a la puta calle —Les dijo uno de ellos.

Pero Vegeta y el desconocido parecían haber perdido las ganas de pelearse.

—Te puedes quedar con la calientapollas —Le espetó el otro.

Vegeta lo miró pero no replicó ni defendió a Bulma de sus ofensivas palabras, probablemente porque pensaba que se las merecía. En su lugar, se giró y echó a andar hacia su coche.

—Yo me voy ya. O te montas ahora o vuelves en taxi.

Sin mediar palabra, asustada por su tono frío y calmado, ella echó a andar tras él. Se decía que tenía derecho a echarle en cara que había roto el contrato, que podía exigirle saber si le había mentido desde un principio, pero no encontraba las palabras. Se montó en el coche, a su lado, esperando a que él dijera algo, pero Vegeta no abrió la boca. De hecho, tampoco parecía que quisiera que ella la abriera, pues en cuanto salieron del aparcamiento puso la música a todo volumen, impidiendo cualquier tipo de conversación.

Vegeta consiguió reducir la duración del viaje pisando a fondo el acelerador, pero aun así fueron los veinte minutos más largos e incómodos de sus vidas. Cuando finalmente el coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Bulma, él ni se despidió ni suavizó la expresión de su rostro. Estaba furioso y ella lo sabía perfectamente, aunque no podía irse así. Hizo girar la rueda del volumen hasta dejarla a un tono bajo.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?

No era probablemente la pregunta más adecuada, pero fue la que escapó de entre sus labios. Él negó con la cabeza, aunque no parecía estar diciendo que no, simplemente parecía consternado.

—Vete, anda.

—Pero…

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo, Bulma, por favor.

Pero ella no quería irse, quería discutir con él, que se gritaran, que dejaran las cosas claras por fin.

—Has roto el contrato.

—Ese contrato no vale una mierda, Bulma. Pero no quiero discutir, vete a tu casa.

—Puede que el contrato no sea nada legal, pero era tú palabra —Insistió ella.

—Bulma —Él se giró de pronto hacia ella, sobresaltándola –,He roto el contrato, ¿No? No he mantenido mi palabra. Pues ya está. Cada uno por su lado a partir de ahora. Olvidemos que esto ha pasado. Vete.

Lo miró durante unos instantes y después pareció darse por vencida, por lo que llevó la mano hasta el tirador que abría la puerta. Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban esa noche y aclararlo todo otro día. O quizá simplemente, como él había dicho, olvidar que todo aquello había pasado. No había nada que hablar, ya no podían seguir siendo folloamigos y entonces no tenía sentido que discutieran más sobre el tema.

Ya había apoyado sus tacones en el asfalto de la calle cuando lo oyó reírse a su espalda.

Sorprendida, se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? —Interrogó él—. Que no he roto tu puto contrato. Alguna de tus cláusulas decía que mis sentimientos hacia ti no debían cambiar y no lo han hecho. He sido un gilipollas metiéndome en esto, pensaba que po… —Se interrumpió, negando con la cabeza—. El tío de la discoteca tenía razón, solo eres una calientapollas.

—No te atrevas a llamarme así otra vez. Tú eres un mentiroso y un manipulador. Lázuli tenía razón.

—¿Lázuli? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lázuli con…? Oh, claro. Lo pensé cuando me dijiste que seguíais siendo amigas, pero no creí que fuera a acordarse. Entonces ya lo sabes todo, ¿No? —Él sonaba desafiante.

—Sé que le dijiste cuando todavía estábamos en el instituto que yo te gustaba.

—Y ataste cabos, ¿No? Caíste en la cuenta de que mi modo de comportarme contigo no era el de un tío que solo quiere sexo.

—Eso ya lo sabía, y te lo dije en varias ocasiones, pero tú me mirabas a la cara y me mentías, diciéndome que no tenía que preocuparme por nada, que así te comportabas con tus amigos.

—¿Y qué querías que te dijera, Bulma? ¿Que estaba enamorado de ti y que la relación como folloamigos no podía funcionar? He estado detrás de ti desde antes de entrar en el instituto y solo ahora me estabas prestando algo de atención. Prefería tener esto a no tener nada, tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo tus sentimientos hacia mí cambiaran, que tus heridas se curaran y decidieras darle una oportunidad a una relación más seria. Y es que puede que tú no creas en el amor, pero yo he estado enamorado de ti más de siete años, incluso sin tenerte cerca, incluso sin verte… ¡Joder, Bulma! Eres el amor de mi vida, ese que no me correspondía, ¿Te acuerdas? Y tú me dijiste que insistiera par ablandarte el corazón.

—Vegeta, yo…

Pero él estaba cansado de ella, cansado de todo, y no la dejó terminar:

—Si no me vas a decir que tú también me quieres, Bulma, vete. Te lo pido por favor.

Ella lo miró durante varios segundos sin decir nada. La última información que él le había revelado la había dejado sin palabras. Aunque Lázuli lo había insinuado, Bulma no se lo había creído en ningún momento. No creía en el amor y eso significaba que daba por supuesto que nadie podía sentirlo por ella, y menos durante tanto tiempo.

Las palabras de él, tan sinceras y dolidas, le habían llegado al corazón y habían hecho que sus ojos se humedecieran. No le salían las palabras y ni tan siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero él, que había vuelto a fijar su vista en la luna delantera, le suplicó de nuevo:

—Por favor.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Bulma volvió a girarse hacia la puerta, ya abierta, y con lentitud, salió del coche. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y él, que no había parado el coche, se marchó al instante. Lo observó alejarse hasta que, al dar una esquina, lo perdió de vista.

¿Si era Vegeta el que no había pasado la prueba, por qué se sentía ella tan mal?

* * *

 **No les miento. Lloré en este capítulo :'( La crueldad de una mujer por una prueba estúpida ¿Por qué hacerlo cuándo sabes que el hombre no disimula para nada bien estar enamorado de ti? Aiñ si lo publicaba mañana como que me iba a ver tipo grinch de San valentín *-***

 **Dejen su review de lo que les pareció la prueba de Bulma.**


	11. Invitación

**Capítulo 11.**

 **Invitación**.

* * *

Vegeta no le contestó a sus mensajes ni respondió a sus llamadas durante los siguientes días. Bulma comenzó enviándole un mensaje la tarde siguiente a su discusión en la que le decía que tenían que hablar. Esa noche, cuando vio que él había leído su mensaje pero no había contestado, volvió a insistir.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente vio que él seguía sin responderle, le mandó un nuevo mensaje. Por la tarde, tras no recibir respuesta, lo llamó, pero el tono sonó hasta siete veces y después se cortó.

Bulma suspiró. Su comportamiento durante esos dos días había sido cíclico:

Primero se decía que no debía llamarle, que él había reconocido que le había mentido y que su relación debía acabar allí; después llegaba un momento de rabia en el que se sentía furiosa porque él no hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, él lo había jodido todo, él tenía que solucionarlo; tras eso sentía lastima por él, pues le había dicho que la quería, que llevaba años enamorado de ella, y ella no había respondido nada; una vez pasaba esa fase, lo llamaba y, al no recibir respuesta, se cabreaba y volvía a empezar por el paso uno.

Al tercer día, poco antes de mediodía, tras haber probado a llamarle un par de veces más, fue hasta el restaurante Firol, donde sabía que Vegeta se encontraría a aquellas horas. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio, arreglando unas mesas al fondo del local. Se dirigió hasta allí, nerviosa, más todavía cuando él alzó la cabeza, la vio, y volvió a agacharla como si ni tan siquiera la hubiera reconocido.

Se plantó a pocos metros de él y tras unos segundos de silencio, dijo:

—Hola.

—¿Qué quieres, Bulma? —Interrogó él con la vista fija en la mesa, donde iba colocando cubiertos y servilletas en su correcto orden, preparándolas para la hora de la comida.

—Te he estado dejando mensajes.

—¿Y yo te he respondido?

—No.

—Pues eso.

Bulma se aclaró la garganta, incómoda. Miró hacia atrás, donde vio al que debía ser el padre de Vegeta mirándolos con disimulo.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Vegeta.

—Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Pues yo creo que sí. La otra noche me dijiste que…

—¿Has venido a reírte de mí? ¿A meter el dedo en la llaga?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Él alzó la cabeza y, finalmente, la miró.

—Le dije a una mujer que no cree en el amor que llevo enamorado de ella desde el instituto. Se rió de mí.

—No me reí de ti —Se apresuró a corregir Bulma.

—No, pero te reíste de mí antes, ¿No? Le he estado dando muchas vueltas a todo lo que ocurrió la otra noche y si Lázuli te contó lo que yo sentía, hiciste que te llevara a la discoteca solo para reírte de mí.

—No, no para reírme de ti. Fue una prueba.

—¡Oh! Una prueba, entonces mucho mejor.

—No lo entiendes. Yo… necesitaba saber lo que sentías de verdad y si te lo hubiera preguntado, no me habrías contestado con sinceridad. Habrías hecho como siempre, tirar la piedra y esconder la mano.

Vegeta suspiró y pasó a otra mesa para distribuir la cubertería.

Bulma no se movió de su sitio, no sabiendo si sus últimas palabras le habrían molestado.

—Por favor, Vegeta, quedemos para hablar.

—¿Pero es qué tenemos algo de qué hablar, Bulma? —Insistió él.

—Sí, de muchas cosas. Nos vemos esta noche, ¿Vale?, en el mirador al que fuimos juntos. A las 12 te espero allí.

—¿Cómo vas a subir?

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, simplemente ve, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Me quedaré esperándote durante horas en medio de la nada.

* * *

 **Holu, feliz día ^^ No podía no publicarles.**

 **Solo falta un capítulo y la historia acaba. (Historia la cual no me pertenece)**

 **Sin duda esta adaptación es muy bonita y el capítulo de ayer fue el que más me marco.**

 **Un review me alegra ¿Saben?**

 **Pd: ¿Viero el capítulo de ayer? No era Bra pero me pareció kawai cuándo Vegeta le advirtió a Jako que no le hiciera nada raro a Bulma :') ¿Dónde se consiguen hombres así? Y cuándo audazmente confesó que si amaba a Bulma. Lloré.**

 **Un beso ¡CHAO! :***


	12. Picnic

**Capítulo 12.**

 **Picnic**.

* * *

Bulma estaba muy nerviosa. La última vez que había mirado el móvil ya eran las doce y cinco minutos y allí estaba, sola y sin escuchar en la lejanía ningún ruido de motor que le indicara que Vegeta ya estaba de camino.

¿Y si no se presentaba? ¿Qué haría?

Inhaló profundamente e intentó relajarse. Él siempre llegaba tarde, era algo inherente a su persona. Simplemente debía aguardar y él llegaría.

A y veinte después volvió a mirar el móvil y comprobó que no tenía ningún mensaje de él diciéndole que llegaría tarde. Había decidido darle plantón, era la única explicación. Aún habiéndole dicho que lo esperaría allí, sola, él no se había dignado ni tan siquiera a mandarle un mensaje para decirle que, definitivamente, no aceptaba su invitación y que no quería volver a oír nada de ella.

'No, no pienses así' Se dijo. 'Vendrá, estoy segura'.

Como los pies comenzaban a dolerle, fue hasta el mirador y se tumbó sobre la colcha que había extendido en el suelo, al abrigo del murete. Un par de velas encendidas dentro de unos farolillos le daban una luminosidad dorada a la escena y en una cesta de picnic aguardaba la cena que había traído para ambos.

Suspiró sonoramente.

Él no iba a darle una nueva oportunidad, probablemente porque no se la merecía.

'Eres tonta' Se insultó a sí misma.

Comenzaba a refrescar y se alegró de llevar una chaqueta larga con la que podía abrigarse. Se tumbó de lado sobre la colcha, con la espalda apoyada en el muro. Era la una de la madrugada y allí seguía, sin nadie. Fijó la vista en la llamita de la vela que tenía más cerca y la contempló bailar y danzar al ritmo de una suave brisa que se colaba por los cristales del farolillo.

Él no se iba a presentar.

Una mano acarició de pronto su mejilla y Bulma parpadeó, confusa y desorientada. Vegeta acababa de materializarse a su lado, no sabía muy bien cómo, y le sonreía como si la encontrara encantadora.

—¿Qué…? —Bulma se llevó la mano a la comisura de su boca, donde notaba cierta humedad.

—Te has quedado durmiendo.

¡Oh, Kami, aquéllo que se estaba limpiando era baba! Se había quedado durmiendo mientras lo esperaba y no se había dado cuenta de que llegaba.

—¿Qué… qué hora es? —Preguntó confusa.

—Las dos y media.

—¿Las dos y media?

—Sí, lo siento. Llegó un grupo numeroso para una cena a última hora y mi padre tuvo que aceptarlos. Te mandé un mensaje para decirte que dejáramos nuestra charla para otro día pero no contestaste.

—¿Un mensaje? —Bulma miró su móvil, donde no tenía ninguna notificación—. No me ha llegado nada.

—Lo supuse. Al ver que no respondías pensé que quizá habrías cumplido tu amenaza de quedarte a esperarme aquí y después caí en que aquí arriba no hay cobertura salvo para llamar a emergencias.

Bulma se fijó en la barrita superior de su smartphone y comprobó que Vegeta tenía razón, no tenía ni señal de 3G ni cobertura. Dejó el teléfono a un lado.

—Bueno, pero has venido —Le dijo, mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole, sinceramente feliz.

—Y tú me has esperado —Él también le dedicó una breve sonrisa—. ¿Pero qué es todo esto, Bulma? No lo entiendo —Interrogó mirando a su alrededor, hacia el bonito y romántico escenario que Bulma había preparado para él.

—Quería que cenáramos juntos.

—Yo ya he cenado. Cuando trabajo, ceno a las ocho —Al ver la decepción en los ojos de ella, añadió —: Pero desde que cené hasta ahora han pasado muchas horas. Creo que podría volver a cenar.

Bulma le dedicó una tímida sonrisa cargada de… ¿Esperanza? Estaba feliz de tenerlo allí y se le notaba, pero aquello no hacía más que desconcertar a Vegeta, cuyo corazón herido le decía a gritos que no debía dejarse llevar por falsas ilusiones. Pese a que por instinto había respondido a la sonrisa femenina con una sonrisa, se puso serio para objetar:

—Pero esto parece una cena romántica, Bulma.

—Y lo es.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos, intentando comprender las implicaciones de aquellas tres simples palabras. Fue ella la que finalmente rompió la unión de sus miradas y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —Le dijo, metiendo la mano en la cesta de picnic y extrayendo un paquete rectangular y fino que le tendió—. Ábrelo.

Vegeta rasgó el papel de regalo con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo a lo que encontraría dentro.

Cuando terminó de abrirlo, se encontró con un portarretratos que enmarcaba una foto de ambos cuando eran niños. Iban sentados en un autobús, camino de una excursión escolar, se pasaban los brazos por los hombros y sonreían tanto que parecía que fueran a salírseles las sonrisas de la boca. No pudo por menos que sonreír.

—Dale la vuelta.

Obedeció a Bulma y por el otro lado se encontró con la foto que le había echado bajo el mar, esa que le había obligado a quitar de Internet.

—Al final te hiciste una copia antes de que la eliminara —Comentó él.

—Lázuli se encargó de descargársela para enseñármela. ¿Te gusta el regalo?

—Sí, ¿Pero qué significa exactamente? No entiendo nada Bulma, y no quiero pensar lo que no es para después llevarme una desilusión.

—Ábrelo —Fue lo único que dijo ella.

—¿Cómo que lo abra?

—Abre el marco y mira lo que hay dentro.

Desconcertado, Vegeta quitó las sujeciones del portarretratos y lo abrió. No sabía qué iba a encontrarse allí, en tan poco espacio, pero en cuanto separó ambas partes supo qué era lo que Bulma deseaba que viera. Había roto por la mitad el contrato de folloamigos y en el revés de la hoja había impreso las fotos que le había regalado. Al mirar por dentro del portarretratos, veía el acuerdo partido por la mitad y tachado con un rotulador negro.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Bulma y ella supo que había llegado el momento de hablar, de explicarse, de desnudar su alma ante él como ya había hecho muchas veces con su cuerpo.

—Te conté lo que pensaba del amor, que era una simple ilusión y que no existía de verdad, pero lo cierto es que simplemente me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma. El amor duele y supongo que decidí que si el amor no existía, no podría hacerme daño nunca más. Pero el amor está ahí, llámalo sentimiento, llámalo reacción química, pero no podemos negar su existencia. Lo que te dije en la playa es cierto, cualquier chica podría enamorarse de ti, yo incluida si simplemente dejara que mi corazón sintiera libremente, sin ataduras de mi mente, sin miedo a resultar herida —Bulma cogió la mano de Vegeta y la colocó sobre su corazón—. Cuando me dijiste que llevo gustándote desde antes de entrar en el instituto, que me quieres desde hace tantos años, yo no te contesté porque no sabía qué decirte. Estaba asustada, terriblemente asustada y a la vez… algo se había movido aquí dentro. Empecé a pensar que me gustaría experimentar esa sensación de estar junto a alguien que me ha amado de una manera tan irracional, loca e incomprensible durante años, que me gustaría amar a esa persona, que me encantaría dejar que esa persona me amara a mí… y entonces me di cuenta de que podía hacerlo, que podía amarte y dejar que tú me amaras, que podía creer en el amor —Se detuvo unos largos segundos, mirándolo; se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que él no reaccionaba—. Ahora es cuando tú dices algo, Vegeta.

Él abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar sin dejar salir ni una palabra. Despegó su mano del pecho de Bulma y, con gran delicadeza, le rozó la mejilla.

—Ahora soy yo el que está asustado. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad y tengo miedo de despertarme.

—No dejaré que te despiertes de este sueño.

Se inclinó hacia él y le besó suavemente. Vegeta, sin embargo, no estaba para delicadezas. Se sentía rebosante de alegría y la besó con pasión. La soltó justó a tiempo para que pudiera tomar aire.

—Vas a asfixiarme —Se carcajeó ella.

—Dime que esto no es una broma cruel ni un sueño del que me despertaré para encontrarme con la cruda realidad donde tú pasas de mí.

—Nunca más pasaré de ti, Vegeta, nunca más.

Él volvió a besarla y la recostó contra la colcha, acariciándole el rostro, los hombros y los pechos por encima de la ropa. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se estremeció al sentir la mano de él en sus muslos desnudos, ascendiendo hacia el corte de la chaqueta que le hacía las veces de vestido.

—¿Qué es esto? —Interrogó Vegeta de pronto, separándose de ella un instante para mirar hacia abajo. Su mano había tocado una tela extraña y al verla bajo la luz de las velas se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una prenda de lana a cuadros.

—Oh, eso —Bulma sonrió de manera provocativa y, lentamente, fue desabrochándose la chaqueta, mostrando una ajustada camisa blanca y una faldita a cuadros—. Un pajarito me contó que te ponían las colegialas.

Vegeta se alzó un poco más para mirarla desde un ángulo mejor.

—Hombre, eso lo dije cuando yo también era un colegial. Aunque viéndote a ti con esa faldita…

—¿Entonces lo he hecho mal, profesor? —Preguntó ella con voz de niñita arrepentida.

Vegeta sonrió un instante y después se puso muy serio.

—Muy mal. Te voy a tener que dar lecciones de cómo se viste una señorita y para eso tendremos que empezar por desnudarte.

—¿Y me dará con la vara, profesor?

—Depende. No si te haces amiga de ella.

Bulma hizo que Vegeta se tumbara boca arriba y se puso a cuatro patas sobre él, descendiendo hacia su entrepierna con mirada provocativa.

—¿Hacerme amiga de ella? —Interrogó acariciando su pene por encima de la tela—. ¿Cómo se hace eso?

—Susurrándole cosas al oído.

Le desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó los calzoncillos lo suficiente como para que su miembro quedara al aire. Tocándole los testículos, posó su lengua en la base del pene y la deslizó hasta la punta con lentitud.

—¿Así?

—Quizá debas metértela en la boca para que te oiga mejor.

Bulma obedeció y se introdujo el pene entre los labios, haciendo una ceñida "o" en torno a la dura y ardiente carne. Con su mano acompañó el movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su boca.

—¿Así? —Interrogó, buscando la aprobación de su profesor, que no perdía detalle de lo que estaba haciéndole. Siguió bombeando su miembro con la mano, haciéndolo chocar contra sus labios.

—Sí, creo que así le vas a caer muy bien.

Siguió endureciéndole el pene con la lengua y los labios hasta que, tras buscar un preservativo en su cesta del picnic, se lo puso con la boca.

—¿Profesor, puedo presentarle a mi mascota? Es un conejito muy cariñoso.

—Preséntame a quien quieras.

Bulma le pasó una pierna por encima y se sentó sobre él, consiguiendo que el palpitante pene entrara a la primera. Él cerró los ojos y soltó bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones. Bulma ascendió lentamente hasta que notó la punta rozando su entrada y volvió a dejarse caer. Repitió el movimiento varias veces.

—Eres una niña muy mala.

Ella rió mientras comenzaba a cabalgar sobre Vegeta, que llevó las manos hasta el culo femenino, colando sus dedos bajo la tela.

—Ay, Bulmita, vuelves a no llevar bragas. Enseñarte modales me va a llevar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

La hizo girar, quedando debajo, y le apoyó las piernas sobre sus hombros. Cuando descendió, la penetración fue profunda e intensa. En la cara de ella se dibujó una mueca, que se repitió con cada nueva embestida.

—¿Te hago daño?

—Tú no pares, Vegeta. No pares nunca

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Holu, capítulo final. Lo sé yo también quería más pero ni modos.**

 **La historia no es mía.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo durante este fic.**

 **Un beso ¡CHAO! :***


End file.
